Sentiments
by Smokes
Summary: Draco falls into an easy relationship with Ron while dreaming of a 'would be' relationship with Harry, who is overseas. What happens when Harry returns to England? Confusion, idiocy, and love ensue of course!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. Unfortunately. The belong to J.K Rowling.**

**Author's Note: Here is my first foray into the world of fanfiction writing. I would greatly appreciate some honest feedback.**

* * *

The romantic entanglement between Draco Malfoy and Ronald Weasley began as a fluke, almost. It wasn't expected or planned, it just was. It just happened. It just drew together agreeably after just a single night. Not that Draco was opposed, not in slightest, because Ron was an especially attractive single gay man with a brilliant career in magical law enforcement and Draco was weary of drunken hate-yourself-in-the-morning and kick them out as soon as possible one night stands. One thing was certain, the beginning of Draco's romantic association with Ron was embedded within the lavishly thrown reception of the wedding of Hermione Granger and Charlie Weasley.

* * *

Draco watched Ron with amused interest. Ron, having danced himself to an early grave and drank entirely too much white wine in the process, a drink he had but a little tolerance for, stumbled his way out onto the balcony for a bit of fresh air after . That particular balcony housed Draco, for much the same reason.

"Draco" Ron greeted warmly as he steeped out into the night air, spotting Draco and gratefully breathing in the crisp atmosphere. It was obviously incredibly soothing to his overheated body.

"Ron," Draco responded with a slight smile, then added after a few silent moments in which Ron closed his eyes and continued gulping air, "you've been enjoying yourself."

Ron chuckled and leisurely walked to the railing where Draco was perched and stopped to stand beside him.

"I have been…never thought I would though."

"Oh, and why is that?" Draco inquired pulling a pack of cigarettes and lighter out from his suit jacket.

"I've never been much of a dancer but Hermione and Ginny refused to let me out of it this time," Ron said with a sigh. Draco lit his cigarette and took a long drag, sighing as the familiar rush of nicotine filled his throat and lungs. It was a horrible habit and he vowed everyday that he was going to quit. It hadn't happened yet. Maybe tomorrow. "Persistent, they are." Ron continued, breaking into a broad smile. Draco laughed and took another drag off his cigarette.

"I suppose they can be."

"They might not have been so persuasive if Harry had been able to come…they usually let me set out with him," Ron said laughingly. Draco turned to look at him directly, raising one eyebrow in question.

"Its not that Harry doesn't like to dance, like me. Its that Harry can't dance. At all. He looks ridiculous when he dances."

"Yes, I remember that from school. I've noticed that the lot of you try to avoid a repeat performance at all costs." Draco took another drag, blowing a thick cloud of smoke into the air.

The mere mention of Harry caused Draco to warm dramatically despite the cool evening air. If he was honest with himself, he had always had a bit of a thing for Harry Potter which only intensified after they put the petty school rivalry behind them and transitioned into mature responsible adults. They actually became tentative friends, acquaintances really. And acquaintances was all they were much to Draco's dismay. After the war, wherein Draco fought bravely with the Weasley family by Harry's side, Ron and Harry trained to be aurors whilst Draco and Hermione attended the necessary training to become healers. It was this career choice and manner of circumstances that allowed him to truly befriend Hermione. This budding relationship, of course, brought him into frequent contact with Ron, with whom he had built a fine friendship. Draco had liked to think that it would have been the same with Harry, had Harry not decided to finish auror training and run off to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts at Durmstrang. Instead, he only saw Harry a few times per year when he returned to England to visit Hermione and the Weasleys. During these visits Harry and Draco would dine out, go to concerts, shop in Diagon Alley but always in a group of their shared friends. And Draco was always invited by Hermione, never by Harry.

"How is Harry these days," Draco questioned casually, attempting to keep his voice as even and unemotional as possible.

"Upset that he couldn't make it to the wedding but other than that, he seems good." Ron responded as he watched Draco take one last drag from his cigarette and put it out in a nearby ashtray. Draco nodded politely and hoped that Ron would offer more information without having to fire off a surfeit of questions but alas, it wasn't meant to be. Molly Weasley interfered.

"Why are you still out here?" Molly squealed stepping out onto the balcony. "Hermione is about to throw the bouquet!"

"So?" Ron spoke first and Draco had to bit his lower lip to keep from laughing at her appalled expression.

"What do you mean so?!"

"I think what Ron is trying to say is that we aren't exactly aloud to be in the bouquet competition, Mrs. Weasley, seeing as how we're both men." Draco answered.

Molly glared at them, turned, and quickly walked back into the banquet hall muttering a string of obscenities. Regardless of his friendship most of the Weasley siblings, Molly had never warmed to him. And, he didn't think she ever would.

"Well, I guess this party is just about over," Ron said glancing through the window at his mother flailing her arms about trying to get all the single ladies onto the dance floor for the traditional bouquet toss.

"Seems so" Draco sighed, feeling rather tired, almost dizzy after the events of the day and wealth of alcohol consumption.

"No more dancing," Ron commented causally.

"That's too bad, I love to dance." Draco sighed.

"I've noticed." Ron moved slightly closer so that their elbows were brushing together lightly.

"Have you?" Draco inquired, feeling light headed from the mixture of dancing, wine, and nicotine.

"Yeah," Ron whispered stepping even closer. Draco re-evaluated the cause of his light headedness. It might not be the dancing, wine, and nicotine. It might be Ron. It might be the discussion about Harry. Who was he kidding, it was all of it.

Draco smiled up at Ron who had moved and positioned himself directly in front of Draco and he was close, so very close. He watched Ron closely as if trying to decide how this was going to proceed before Ron reached out and cupped Draco's cheek. Draco could smell the wine lingering on Ron's breath as the distance was closed their lips met. It was a nice kiss, not great or mind blowing but nice. And Draco was content with it and from the way Ron gripped Draco's waist with his free hand, it was obvious that he too enjoyed it. Draco decided to just go with it.

* * *

Draco awoke the next morning in alarm that he'd slept with Ron. Until the previous night, Draco never had any indication that Ron was romantically interested in him. He supposed that there may have been a few instances when a line or two could have been considered flirting but he just figured it was because they were both gay in a social world made up of straight people not including Harry. And, Ron seemed to have had a boyfriend since he came out of the cliché closet, during his auror training. His first gay relationship was with a ministry instructor, in fact.

It was obvious immediately that Ron was not about to panic. He was perfectly content with their situation, if his sleepy greeting of 'good morning' and leisurely caressing of Draco's thigh was anything to go by. Draco fought an internal battle. _Should I leave like it was a mistake? Should I try to pretend that nothing happened? Should I stay and see what happens?_ Ron's hand grasped his member, causing Draco to gasp. He decided to stay.

That was four weeks ago. Draco had begun the habit of spending his free time at Ron's place, rarely going home but to retrieve clean clothes. Ron was extremely pleased at this development and proceeded to provide Draco with a key to the flat. Draco accepted the key, smiled, and kissed Ron softly as he attempted to ignore the part of his mind that clicked its tongue and said that they were moving too fast.

Ron turned and jogged out of the room upon hearing the familiar scratching of an owl outside the living room window. Draco fiddled with the key for a moment and then set it gently on the table and shrugged. Ron was a good man and Draco thought he was lucky to have him. He could work on his attachment to Ron, intensify it somehow. _Lord knows, we are together enough_, Draco thought.

He went back to reading the Daily Prophet and sipping his second cup of tea when he heard Ron yell from the vicinity of the living room. His loud booming voice startled Draco and accidentally shared his tea with the table. Draco decided to ignore him. It didn't last. Ron burst through the doorway to the kitchen laughing and dropped an ivory colored piece of parchment onto the table and set to making himself another cup of tea as Draco sought his wand and cast a spell to clean up the mess.

"Guess what?" Ron said, still laughing.

"What?", Draco responded in an agitated voice, not really in the mood for games. He was not even close to being a morning person regardless of how early he must report to St. Mungos for work and how many kisses and keys Ron provided. And really, guessing games were over the top and more than he could handle. "Just tell me," he continued when Ron still hadn't said anything.

"I've just received an owl, Harry's finally taking a job with the ministry. He's moving back right after he administers the final exams!" Ron said excitedly. Draco's heart sank and rose at the same time. Excitement and dread co-existing within his mind. He longed to see Harry again and felt the familiar pangs of desire, of wanting to build a relationship from friendship. Basically, what happened with Ron. This second thought was what caused the dread. He was with Ron, really with Ron and felt the hope he'd maintained for years for a shag with Harry Potter fly straight out the window and take flight to lands unknown. And he would have to see him at social gatherings often if Harry came home. He was like family to Ron and Hermione after all. Ron and Hermione, Draco's boyfriend and best friend. _Oh god_.

"When are final exams?" Draco finally found his voice although it sounded timid to his ears.

"This week!" Ron exclaimed and plopped down beside Draco. "And he's going to be staying here until he gets his own place," Ron continued, oblivious to the inner turmoil Draco was going through.

"He's staying with you?" Draco asked quietly, turning paler by the second.

"Of course, he's my best mate." Ron began pouring milk into his tea and chatting happily about Harry's return while Draco had to refrain from fainting or worse yet, vomiting.

* * *

A couple of days later, Draco was exceedingly happy that it was Friday night. His work week at the hospital had been chaotic to say the least since he was not only taking care of his patients but a co-workers as well. The aforementioned co-worker having taken an emergency leave of absence, left Draco and Hermione to split her case load. Draco sighed as he hefted his overnight bag higher on his shoulder and fumbled tiredly with his keys. He had the next day off but had to report in on Sunday to allow Hermione a day off. He cursed his co-worker for the tenth time that day. After finding the right key and unlocking the door to Ron's flat, he trudged inside and chucked his keys and bag onto the closest chair and flopped onto the couch. He could hear water running in the kitchen and assumed Ron had already made it home.

"We must stay here and eat in…I can't bare to go out again," Draco complained loud enough to carry to the kitchen as he began taking off his shoes. After completing that task, he stretched out on said couch and closed his eyes. Her heard Ron tromp down the hallway from the kitchen into the living room. "Ron, what do you think? Chinese?" Draco said unenthusiastically.

"I'm not Ron, but for the record, I think Chinese sounds great," an amused voice rang through the room and Draco froze in mid sigh. _Holy shit! This is not happening to me when I look this dead and feel this tired and am laying in the most ungraceful position possible_, Draco thought to himself as he slowly opened one eye. Hmm, it certainly was happening. He felt like he couldn't breathe properly.

He watched as Harry moved further into the room, stopping at the end of the couch. Draco opened his other eye and sat up immediately, throwing his legs to the floor.

"Harry, you're here." Draco said breathlessly, stating the obvious and feeling quite foolish for it.

"Yeah, I arrived this afternoon," Harry smiled and perched himself on the end of the couch, "I went right to Ron's office to get his keys."

He was absolutely stunning, as always. He had not seen Harry for almost seven months and had truly been enthusiastic for six of those seven months, waiting for this moment. He could only feel anxious now.

"Of course, so how was your trip?" Draco finally found his voice.

"Good, I'm glad to be back in England…I've missed it and I've missed my friends."

"I'm sure, its so good to see you," Draco said and immediately regretted it. He'd said it too fast and with too much emotion. It should have been reserved for the end of the conversation as in 'it was good to catch up with you' not as in 'I have really missed you' kind of way. He felt the blood rushing to his face staining his cheeks crimson.

"You too, Draco," Harry replied, his face lighting into a broad smile displaying his perfect teeth.

Not that the rest of Harry wasn't perfect because it was. So very perfect, from his messy I-just go shagged to within an inch of my life black hair and bright green eyes to his broad muscular chest and his toned arse and legs.

Draco smiled back at him and began to stand. "Umm, tea…I could use some, do you want…?" He said, unintentionally leaving the invitation hanging in the air.

"I'd love some." Harry answered, standing and turning to led the way into the kitchen. "I was about to make some when you arrived," he continued as he reached the kitchen and began opening cabinets to find the one where the cups resided.

"Over the stove," Draco commented as he put the water on to boil.

They made their tea companionably, debating the rise of coffee as a consumer drink in England and discussing the weather, the later Draco brought up in nervousness at being in such close proximity to Harry. He felt like an idiot. He could barely carry on a conversation with the man and felt foolish that he'd ever entertained ideas of an happy ever after. Draco thought it was laughable actually.

"So,," Harry began as they seated themselves at the kitchen table. Draco waited and when Harry didn't continue, he said, "yeah?" and took a sip of his tea.

"You and Ron, huh?" Harry said finally. Draco was surprised at the change in subject and glanced at Harry. He didn't both to look at Draco, he stared at his cup and fingered a packet of artificial sweetener.

"Yeah, me and Ron." Draco didn't really know what else to say.

"I couldn't believe it when Ron owled me a month ago and told me that you two were dating," Harry said and chuckled.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you just…I guess I thought…I dunno." Harry shrugged and ran a hand casually through his own hair.

"Should I be getting ready to take offence or what?" Draco smiled.

"No..that's..what…" Harry tried again, his brow creased in frustration.

"I can't understand you when you don't talk in complete sentences, Harry."

"No, no of course not." Harry said looking up at Draco. His expression turned serious suddenly and Draco didn't know what to make of it, for he had thought they were to tease each other like old times. Something unidentifiable flashed in Harry's eyes. But just as quickly as it came, it passed when he smiled weakly and turned away.

Deciding not to respond, Draco grabbed his pack of cigarettes and lit one gracefully.

"You really shouldn't smoke."

"I know. Maybe, I'll quit tomorrow." Draco sighed and they fell into a companionable silence.

The silence was interrupted a few seconds later with the opening and slamming of the front door.

"Harry, you here?" Ron's voice carried throughout the entire flat.

"Yeah, in the kitchen," Harry responded immediately and then took a long swallow of his tea. Before he could even set his cup down, Ron bounced into the kitchen and grinned.

"You're both here, excellent!" He appeared to be in an exceptionally good mood as he rounded the table and leaned down to kiss Draco lightly on the lips. "Hey," Draco greeted Ron as he pulled back. Ron smiled down at him and ran a finger softly over each of Draco's cheeks before he turned toward Harry. Draco caught Harry's frown at the intimate display.

"I'm so glad you're here," Ron exclaimed and pulled Harry out of his chair and into a hug, allowing Draco to see the difference in the two men. Ron was much larger than Harry, more muscular and a couple of inches taller, and it was very obvious as they embraced. Draco briefly wondered, what he must look like when in Ron's arms considering he was much shorter than Ron and Harry. And, of course, Draco was a great deal thinner , his muscles being very faint and subtle, those that were there at all. He knew that his body was not that of an Adonis but he was blessed with flawless skin, silk inspired hair, and an angelic face, perfectly structured and symmetrical. He felt comfortable in the fact that he wasn't a troll.

"I've changed our dinner reservations to three so Harry can come along" Ron said to Draco as he released Harry.

"Actually, I think Draco…" Harry began but was stopped short when Draco waved him off.

"Is tired, but wants to go out and celebrate Harry's return," Draco said concretely in tone that begged no argument. Harry smiled and winked at him, which caused Draco to blush furiously. He didn't look at either one of them and concentrated on his cigarette instead while Ron elaborated on the restaurant to which they were going.

During a slight lull in the conversation, Draco put out his cigarette and stood, nodding to them both.

"Brilliant, lets go" Ron said as he grabbed Draco's hand led them to the living room to collect their things, chatting excitedly the entire time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: For the second time, I do not own the Harry Potter characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. Much to my dismay.**

**Author's notes: Well, I did get a small handful of reviews so I would like to say thank you for your feedback. I seriously appreciate those of you who are reading this and hope that you continue. **

* * *

Draco knew that sex with Ron was not earth shattering, but it was enjoyable. Even if Ron was somewhat selfish in bed.

Draco panted heavily, his face resting upon his arms in the center of the bed.

Ron moaned as he thrust again into Draco slamming the headboard into the wall as he did so. He slowly rubbed his hand up and down Draco's spine and they both hummed in pleasure.

"I'm close Ron…." Draco declared breathlessly as he felt his orgasm build.

"Okay," Ron reached around their bodies and stroked Draco's member in time with his thrusts and soon cried out in his own glorious release. He panted and fell onto Draco in a exhausted heap forgetting about his other ministrations. Draco moaned as his erection make contact with the sheets and began stroking himself furiously nudging Ron to move.

"Oh, sorry, give me a second and I'll do it." Ron said casually as he rolled away and watched Draco.

"Its alright…" Draco panted and then gasped as he finally reached release. "I got it," he finished as he turned over and lay next to Ron.

They remained where they were for several moments, each retaining a normal breathing pattern before Ron cheerily hopped out of bed and took off for the shower.

"Care to join me." Ron asked. Draco nodded to the negative and watched him leave with a careless shrug. It was Saturday morning, the day after Harry's return and Draco felt like the walking dead. He was so very tired. Between hectic hours at work, too much champagne at dinner the night before, and Ron's libido, he didn't have the energy to get out of bed if it was on fire, let alone shower.

Especially shower with Ron. That would, of course, would encompass more sex. Ron had been all over him the second they retired for bed the night before and again this morning as soon as they woke up. Draco needed a rest. So, rest he did, blissfully undisturbed. He slept through the entire morning and didn't awake until early afternoon.

* * *

After waking for the second time, Draco immediately headed to the bathroom. After showering, he felt much more like a human being and less like a monster from a muggle horror film. As he dressed, he heard Ron and Harry's voices sounding from the kitchen. He meandered that way.

"You're up." Harry commented upon seeing him in the doorway. This garnered Ron's attention and he turned from the ice box to smile at Draco who just nodded and glanced toward the counter, "I need tea."

"I'll make you some," Harry set to work while Ron finished putting away groceries.

"You went shopping?" Draco questioned the obvious and seated himself at the kitchen table.

"Yeah, thought I would cook tonight, Hermione and Charlie are coming over." Ron answered.

"Great." Draco said with genuine enthusiasm. Hermione would be anxious to see Harry and could probably be counted upon to monopolize his attention for most of the night. The dinner the night before had been an ordeal to say the least. Every time Harry smiled, winked, or breathed really, Draco felt himself blush. It always happened when he was around Harry. He truly didn't know how he was going to survive Harry's permanency. Break up with Ron and go after Harry? Yeah, right. It wasn't like Harry had any interest him.

"Shit!" Ron exclaimed tearing Draco from his reverie and obviously startling Harry if his balled fist and alert pose was anything to go by. "What?" Draco inquired.

"I should have know better than to shop with Harry," he said to Draco and then turned to said object of his irritation, "we forgot the eggs."

Harry relaxed and laughed lightly, "sorry about that." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a sheet of parchment and studied it, "they were on my half …I'll just run back out."

Ron shook his head but gave in to laughter, "you didn't have anything else to think about but what was on your half."

"You'd be surprised," Harry muttered and fleetingly glanced at Draco.

"Draco, do you want to go with me?"

"What? Why?" Draco looked at Harry and then glanced up at Ron, who furrowed his eyebrows.

"I dunno, get some fresh air maybe?" Harry answered and dropped the parchment onto the counter. "Come on," he encouraged as he walked across the kitchen. Draco nodded and followed Harry out of the flat and into the balmy afternoon.

* * *

Their walk to the store was rather silent at first but eventually Harry spoke. "I darted down to the hospital today to see Hermione…she was too busy to talk."

Draco sighed and began a twenty minute rant about their case load, administrative duties, and disappearing co-worker that lasted through the searching for and purchasing of eggs. Harry responded with an intellect well beyond his age whenever Draco sought his opinion and found him easy to converse with. He'd never really spoken to Harry about anything of a serious nature and it felt nice. Draco felt his tension ease considerably. Harry smiled, frowned, and nodded in all the right places and authentically seemed interested in what Draco had to say.

If Draco was honest with himself, he usually only found this companionship with Hermione. Ron and Charlie were more superficial, they didn't care much for ministry direction and politics which Draco always found silly considering the ministry employed them both. And, like clockwork, they both fled the room whenever either Draco or Hermione would mention their work at the hospital. Ron possessed an earnest side, Draco knew, for he was an accomplished auror but it seemed that if the situation didn't involve a psychopathic murderer, Ron didn't dwell or care much for it.

"Want to grab a coffee,? Harry questioned as they were passing a café with the name of a familiar European chain. Draco smiled, immediately pleased with the idea, and led their way in to the building.

A few minutes later, they were sitting comfortably on a overstuffed leather sofa, the carton of eggs gently placed between them, and sipping on decadent coffee.

"I can't believe you ordered that," Draco said for the second time and laughed.

"So did you," Harry looked at him incredulously while Draco spooned whipped cream off the top of his own coffee.

"Yes, but I am stereotypical of a poof…you are more manly."

"You're shitting me right now." Harry slapped a hand against the side of his thigh lightly and leaned back into the sofa.

"No, I'm not, seriously. You've no feminine qualities at all Harry, you probably don't even care for anything feminine. You're like Ron, all sports and muscles, and chasing the bad guy. I nurture people all day at work then go home and run a scented bath. Then, I lay on the couch and read a romance novel."

Harry laughed freely and Draco thought it was brilliant. Draco would never tire of hearing Harry's laugh. The social gatherings that they'd been to usually involved a profuse amount of alcohol consumption which in turn led to either hysterical laughter or drunken disagreements. Draco usually preferred the latter. Sick as it may be, he loved to watch drunk people argue, when, of course, it was nothing of a serious nature or directly involved him.

"But you played quidditch at school."

"Well, what can I say…my father made me," Draco laughed himself. "I would have rather been knitting with Hermione"

Harry shook his head and chuckled as he raised his coffee to take another sip. Draco watched intently as Harry swallowed, his Adams apple bobbed and there was just a flicker of a pert pink tongue that darted out quickly to lick his lips. Draco felt the familiar rush of blood to his groin. It happened constantly when he was around Harry. Shifting on the sofa, Draco took a long drink of his own coffee and mentally sighed in anguish.

"I guess all of that makes sense to you somehow, you were openly gay by the time fifth year began. It was hard to miss with your tongue down Blaise's throat for most of that year."

"Ahh, the memories" Draco sighed before continuing, "my first boyfriend as you so obviously recall, liked to wear women's clothing in private," Draco said offhandedly causing Harry to cock his head to side and grin.

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, that's why it didn't last very long, he was too girly. If I wanted to look at female clothing, I would date a girl. I prefer men who look and act like men"

"Like Ron?" Harry asked acutely. Draco cleared his throat before answering.

"Yeah, like Ron." Draco responded and then drained the rest of his drink.

"Have you been seeing anybody lately? I haven't heard if you have." Draco requested trying to sound as nonchalant as possible.

"Not for a while. I haven't been in a relationship since Cameron." Harry shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Really?" Draco really wasn't all that surprised because he knew that Harry didn't date as much as Ron. And definitely not as much as Draco, if one counted the date that began as dinner, led to orgasm, and ended in the morning never to speak to each other again. Draco did not purposefully set out to have one night stands, he just always seemed to find something wrong with most of the men he dated. He just couldn't attach himself to anyone. Until Ron, of course. This thought was the foundation for another mental sigh.

"Yeah, there's been a bloke here and there that I've dated but none of them have really caught my attention and held it." Harry replied, looking deep in thought. He was obviously pondering something.

"I didn't mean to pry,"

"No, its fine, really." Harry smiled, then added, "I was just thinking."

Draco felt ill. He desperately hoped that Harry was not pinning for his first boyfriend. Their relationship had lasted almost a year and it was the most worst year of Draco's life. He didn't know a person could survive with such jealously on a daily basis until he'd been forced to do it himself.

"Okay." Draco smiled back.

A moment later, Harry finished the last of his drink and Draco chucked the cups into the rubbish bin. He then turned back to Harry. "I guess we should be going, get these home," Draco said pointed to the carton of eggs between them.

"Yeah, that's probably best," Harry looked somewhat regretful about leaving but Draco figured that he'd just imagined it. Or more likely, hoped it.

* * *

Ron seemed a little disgruntled when Draco and Harry returned to the flat. "What took so damn long?" he questioned without delay, scowl on his face.

"We stopped off for Coffee," It was Harry who answered. Draco was flabbergasted to see Ron actually glare at Harry. It didn't seem to phase Harry, actually, as he just brushed past Ron and crossed the kitchen to place their purchase in the ice box.

"We were only in the café for a half hour or so, I didn't know you needed them straight off," Draco began in an effort to appease Ron.

Ron ceased his glaring at Harry when he heard Draco's voice and turned to him at once. "Its fine." He said, still somewhat agitated. "I think I just missed you." Ron continued as he wrapped his arms around Draco's waist.

"Uh huh," Draco said as ran his hands up Ron's arms and rested them on broad shoulders. Ron smiled and leant down for a long kiss which Draco obliged and then wiggled out of his embrace.

Harry was leaning against the counter, arms crossed over his chest, and watching them intently. Draco distractedly glanced back at Ron, was smirking in Harry's direction. Ron's irritation had completely vanished. Draco decided that he was in dire need of a straight jacket for his fickle moods and left the room as quickly as his feet could carry him.

* * *

Hermione and Charlie arrived promptly as usual and Hermione gushed over Harry, attaching herself to his side. She was so obviously ecstatic to have him back that she barely spared a glance for Draco and Ron. They laughed as Charlie trailed along behind her. "I don't think the three of us really need to be here." he said as he passed them.

"Probably not," Draco grinned as he and Ron followed the other three into the dining room.

"So, tell me all about your exams. How difficult were they?" Hermione said, a mischievous gleam in her eyes.

"Very," Harry began and proceeded to describe the past semester's class, their difficulties, and the complicatedness of his final exams. They fell into their own world as Ron left for the kitchen to finish their meal. Draco and Charlie sat quietly, sharing amused glances at the non-stop chattering of Hermione and Harry. Ron returned soon enough and their dinner commenced.

"Not too bad little brother, when did you learn to cook. Last time, I checked you weren't able to boil water." Charlie leaned back in his chair at the dining room table and rubbed his stomach.

"I still can't boil water," Ron laughed and smiled at Draco. "My boyfriend taught me how to make this last week. I think he gets tired of me attempting to drag him out to eat almost every night."

"Draco does know how to cook. Before you snatched him up, he and Hermione used to come over to my place and he would make us dinner. I should be mad at you for that." Charlie teased and Ron bellowed laughter.

Draco noticed that he wasn't the only one who watched Harry. Hermione had her brown eyes focused entirely on him as well. Harry pushed his fork around his plate distractedly until finally dropping it completely. When he looked up, his face held the remnants of a deep frown. Draco didn't miss that Hermione closed her eyes and sighed quietly. Draco found it odd but his attention was quickly drawn back to Charlie.

"I really should have known." Charlie grinned, still amused.

"I didn't know that about you." Harry piped into the conversation lifting a glass of white wine to his lips.

"That I can cook? Its not a big deal really. Our friends like to embellish." Draco waved a hand around the table casually.

"Will you cook for me?" Harry asked, staring at Draco and setting his glass back down. Draco felt himself flush and distantly heard Hermione clear her throat.

"Sure, I'll make something for the three of us tomorrow night." Draco said. Harry nodded and ran a hand through his hair.

"Anyone want coffee?" Hermione asked. Everyone nodded.

"Are you offering to make it?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, I am," she replied slowly.

"I'd better help…you sometimes make too strong a pot."

Hermione offered Harry a rude gesture but allowed him to follow her into the kitchen anyway.

"You know…Harry was very diplomatic, I believe," Draco began as he lit a fresh cigarette.

"How so?" It was Ron who took the bait.

"She really can't make a pot of coffee to save her life…its like tar or something." Draco took another drag off his cigarette.

"Very true." Charlie grinned and motioned toward Draco's pack.

"Sure, help yourself." Draco shoved it and a book of matches toward Charlie.

A large clang originated in the kitchen and reverberated throughout the flat. Everyone turned in that direction.

"What are they doing in there." Ron muttered and Charlie laughed, "probably fighting over how to make the coffee."

"I'll go see, shall I? These plates need to go into the sink anyway." Draco put his cigarette in a nearby ashtray and stood to gather the dirty dishes.

"Be careful, it could be dangerous." Charlie chuckled. Draco grinned over his shoulder and entered the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione didn't notice him, they were so immersed in their conversation. He stopped moving when he saw the look on Hermione's face.

"I don't want to know, Harry!" Hermione whispered furiously as she roughly pulled saucers out of the cabinet.

"But I really need your help, your advice." Harry said, sounding tense. "I don't know if I can handle this…you should see how he-" It sounded like desperation, actually.

Hermione sighed and shook her head interrupting him. "Harry-," she began but Draco cleared his throat to get their attention. He realized that he was overhearing something personal. Something personal to Harry. As much as he would love a deeper insight into Harry's mind, he preferred not to get it through eavesdropping.

They both spun around quickly. Hermione stared at Draco for a split second and turned back to making the coffee without saying a word.

"I just wanted to bring these in." Draco said, nodding down to his armful of plates.

"I'll take them," He moved forward and relieved Draco of his bundle.

"Thanks." Draco didn't know what to do when Harry retreated to the sink with his back turned, so he recoiled back to the dining room.

"They alright in there?" Charlie questioned upon seeing Draco.

"Alright." Draco replied and sat down. He allowed his mind to wonder to the kitchen. He was curious as to what they were talking about, who they were talking about. He speculated as to whether or not they continued their conversation after he left. Most of all, he wondered what could be so bad that Hermione seemed reluctant to talk to Harry about it.

When Harry and Hermione returned five minutes later, they appeared to be fine. There didn't seem to be anything amiss and they certainly had decided to act like nothing had happened. Harry grinned at Draco as he handed him his coffee and right then, Draco decided to not think on it for the rest of the evening. And, he didn't.


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislcaimer: For the third time, they are not mine. Will never belong to me. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Authors Notes: Review if you've got the time. I admit, I find them encouraging. Just like everybody else. And I'm sure you've all noticed that I mix magical profession with muggle style living and it just gets worse as the chapters come. Hmm, thats all. Enjoy...I hope. **

* * *

Almost two weeks had passed since Harry's return and Draco had become increasingly comfortable with Harry's presence. Sure, he still wanted to shag Harry senseless but he no longer felt on edge. Nor did he feel like a bumbling idiot.

He simultaneously loved and hated every moment he spent with Harry. He felt like they connected intellectually and psychologically on levels that surpassed any he'd ever known. Such strong feelings were catastrophic because they were wasted on a platonic relationship, at least on Harry's part. Draco could honestly admit to himself that he did not have one single thought of Harry that was platonic, which resulted in immense guilt every night that he fell asleep next to Ron.

Ron wasn't pleased that he and Harry were spending so much time together and one Saturday morning he voiced it.

"You know…you really don't have to hang out with Harry so much." Ron growled from his place on the bed as Draco sat in a nearby chair and laced up his trainers. He had planned a morning jog with Harry and obviously Ron wasn't taking it well.

"We're friends."

"But you don't really have to be friends…it doesn't matter."

"Okay, but we are friends." Draco responded. He felt confused. Shouldn't Ron be pleased that they got on so well. Wouldn't it be more difficult for Ron if they loathed each other. Considering the living arrangements, Draco would have thought that Ron would be pleased of their burgeoning friendship.

"You're not going." Ron demanded, jumping off the bed.

"Excuse me," Draco said incredulously, putting a damper on any thoughts other than Ron's parentally laced demand.

"You heard me. Stop doing things with him when I'm not around. He's not a good friend for you."

"How _exactly_ do you figure that. He's like your brother." Draco couldn't prevent the raised elevation of his voice.

"Yeah, for me. Not _you_."

"Are you jealous? Do you think I'm stealing your best friend?" Draco felt the juxtaposition of sympathy, guilt, and anger. He really didn't know which emotion was more prominent.

Ron didn't say anything, he just fumed. Draco swore there were clouds of steam floating above their heads. Draco just stared at him, waiting for a response.

"You're not going." Ron practically stomped his foot as he said this. Draco felt the anger succeed as champion of his emotions.

"You're not going to tell me what I can and cannot do. Stop acting like a petulant child" Draco said beyond angered. He was furious now. They glared at one another until Draco couldn't stand it anymore. He rushed out of the bedroom door and slammed it behind him.

He found Harry in the living room doing preliminary stretches and nodded to follow as he hurried out of the flat.

"Are you okay?" Harry questioned, concern etched in his voice.

"Yeah, Ron's decided to be a bitch this morning."

"Hmm, we don't have to…we could talk?" Harry said understandingly but Draco shook his head.

"I don't want to talk about it but I do want to run. Lets go." Draco left Harry on the sidewalk and set off at a brisk pace down the street.

Harry caught up in a matter of seconds, "We should go slower and warm up first."

"Can't. Too mad." Draco glanced at Harry and couldn't help but smile.

Harry winked, "Well in that case…race you to the park?"

"You're on!" Draco ran as fast as he could through the two blocks that would take him to the park where he normal ran. Harry never strayed from his side until they neared their destination and then he sprinted in a swiftness that Draco could not possibly have kept pace with.

When he finally caught up with Harry, he was leaning on the black iron railing that bordered the edge of the park. "I hate you." Draco teased as he regulated his breath. The he set a slow jogging pace down the white walkway that circled the entire commons.

"No you don't." Harry's grin lit his entire face as he once again joined Draco's side.

* * *

The next morning, Draco woke in his own bed. He'd gone home after his run with Harry and ignored Ron's calls for most of the evening. Finally, sick of hearing the phone ring, he answered and listened to Ron's apology. He accepted graciously but stayed in his own flat for the night. He had needed some time to himself.

He rolled over and tried to go back to sleep but it evaded him so he showered instead.

After a few hours of sitting in his study and reading muggle medical journals, a passion that Hermione had introduced him to, the phone rang again.

"I'm leaving for Ireland in the morning." Ron said abruptly. When Draco didn't respond, he continued, "for two days... I've just been called."

"It's to do with this case you've been working on?"

"Yeah."

"Is it dangerous? Should I worry?"

Ron was obviously pleased with Draco's reaction. Draco could hear the smile in his voice. "No, its all red tape and paperwork. Will you come over?"

"I'm on my way." Draco said and hung up the phone.

* * *

Draco found Ron in his bedroom packing, the rest of the flat was empty. "Where's Harry?"

"One his way back from Dublin, I'd imagine." Ron said without looking up. He waved his wand in the direction of his closet and a black pair of trousers flew out and into the duffle bag perched on Ron's bed.

"What? Why was he…when?" Draco was really confused. He'd just seen Harry the morning before.

"Late yesterday afternoon, Kingsley called him. He went to make an arrest. Now I have to go and deal with the Dublin government. Ridiculous." Ron explained.

"What's ridiculous?" Draco said, automatically feeling his blood pressure rise. One of them should have called to say that Harry was being ordered to a rendezvous with dangerous criminals in the middle of the night.

"Ron-" Draco began but was cut off.

"It's Nothing." Ron huffed. Oh. It only took him a second to analyze the reasoning behind Ron's annoyance.

Draco adopted a sympathetic expression, "You're upset that they sent Harry first and not you."

"Of course I am! It should have been me! I've been tracking this guy for weeks. Harry's been out of practice for years but he was perfect, apparently. Kingsley couldn't stop raving…he'll probably get a medal." Ron complained and slumped on the bed. Draco felt sorry for him. He guessed that Ron would always be in Harry's shadow somehow.

Draco leaned down and whispered in Ron's ear, "You're still a great auror no matter what Harry does."

Ron nodded, turned his head and captured Draco's lips in a kiss. Then, before he knew it, Draco found himself lying on Ron's bed, pants and trousers around his ankles and Ron's mouth attempting to swallow him whole.

His thoughts began to stray from Ron. He wondered what Harry kissed like. How would Harry do this? Draco thought as Ron continued his would be fantastic, Draco knew. He peeked down at Ron and imagined green eyes and raven hair. "Ohh" Draco inhaled deeply and pictured Harry on his knees before him. That did it. He came hard down Ron's throat more rapidly than he'd ever done before.

"Ron, I'm back, I have some papers you'll need for…" Harry's voice called out as he swung open the door to Ron's bedroom. Draco shoved Ron away and scrambled to cover himself but it was too late, Harry had seen.

"Fuck, I'm sorry!" Harry said in a panicked rush as he threw down the folder and retreated to the hall.

"Don't worry about it," Draco called out, a bit apprehensively as pulled up his trousers.

"Draco, I didn't know you were here." He said from the other side of the door, his voice strained.

"Its okay, Harry" Ron said, licking his lips. He leered at the door, it was still slightly ajar.

"I'll be in the kitchen," Draco heard Harry mumble and then heard his footsteps trail down the hall.

Ron laughed, "oops."

"I'm so embarrassed." Draco covered his hands with his face. He wished the ground would open up and swallow him whole. Or better yet, the fire of the underworld could spread through the earth and incinerate him.

"Why? You shouldn't be. Its not a big deal." Ron waved his wand toward his dresser, going back to his packing. Draco glared, without any real meaning, at his back and began to straighten his clothes. He whined mentally when he realized how wrinkled his trousers were.

He left Ron in his bedroom and trudged down the hall to the bathroom, and then finally into the kitchen.

"I'm really sorry," Harry said as soon as Draco sat down across from him.

"I know…it wasn't your fault. You didn't know."

"Obviously, and the door was cracked open. I just assumed…" Harry was pale, a sickly kind of pale. Draco couldn't for the life of him figure out why Harry was so upset. Sure, Draco was mortified with good reason but Harry looked completely distraught without the discomfiture of being caught with his trousers down.

Ron entered the kitchen with a broad grin plastered on his face.

"Let us refer to it as 'the incident' and laugh about it for years to come." Draco said concentrating on Harry.

Ron laughed and "Yeah," was all he said.

Harry just smiled feebly and nodded.

* * *

The next morning, after seeing Ron off at the crack of dawn, Draco set about making himself a cup of tea. He had more than enough time to read the Daily Prophet and have several cups of tea before leaving for the hospital. Halfway through his morning routine, Harry entered. He was already dressed in his auror robes but appeared to be slightly still asleep. He plopped down at the table across from Draco and rubbed both of his eyes like an child fighting sleep. It was adorable.

"Not awake yet?" Draco inquired.

Harry smiled, "No…I didn't sleep well last night." and then yawned.

"I'll make you some tea."

"Thanks."

"What are you doing tonight?" Harry asked nonchalantly.

"Probably order in something to eat and read a novel."

"A romance novel?" Harry sounded amused.

"Why, yes." Draco chuckled as he stirred just the right amount of milk into Harry's tea. It was such a trivial thing but he wanted it to taste perfect.

"I have an idea. How about you skip the romance novel and have dinner with me, my treat…in return for a small favor." Harry said coyly.

Draco was intrigued and turned to hand Harry the cup of tea. He raised one eyebrow and urged Harry to continue.

"I have a couple of appointments tonight to look at some flats. I could use a second opinion."

"Okay. Hermione was busy, wasn't she?" Draco inquired. Surely, Harry had asked Hermione to assist him first. Her opinion was as good as gold on most things. And everyone knew that.

Harry took a grateful sip of tea and absently rubbed one of his eyes. "I asked you first."

"Ah, well in that case, how could I possibly refuse." Draco grinned and took a swallow of his own tea.

* * *

"I hope this one is better than the last." Harry whined as he and Draco climbed three stories worth of stairs to look at yet another flat.

"You know, the more I see, the more I like that first one." Draco commented. The last two flats were atrocious, bad lighting, no closet space, and the décor was the worst. This was to be the fourth and final of the evening. And as much as Draco enjoyed spending time with Harry, he was exhausted. But, he wouldn't trade this evening for anything. He felt closer to Harry somehow, listening to him whine, complain, and knit-pick.

"Yeah, I'm still of two minds about that one. It's definitely a possibility."

They reached the door to the flat and the real estate agent was there waiting. She ushered them inside excitedly and began raving about the buildings amenities. Harry was nodded politely but Draco wasn't listening. The second he passed the threshold, he gasped for breath. It was amazing.

Draco wandered off on his own while the agent provided Harry with a professional tour. They crossed paths a couple of times and Draco smiled at Harry's expression. He must be in agreement. It was a beautiful flat, decorated in old world Tuscan colors and Draco practically drooled over the interior.

Once they were all back in the foyer, Harry turned to Draco.

"You like it, don't you?"

"Like it? Harry, that would be an understatement. This is love." he expressed his opinion and concluded with a heartfelt sigh.

Harry turned to the gleeful agent. "I'll take it."

* * *

"God, my feet are killing me." Draco complained as he and Harry arrived back at Ron's flat. They collapsed on the sofa and toed off their shoes. Draco threw his feet up onto the coffee table.

"Yeah, it feels like we've walked for eons." Harry sighed.

"We have."

Harry turned toward Draco and propped his elbow on the back of the couch, allowing his head to rest inside his hand. "I'm glad you liked it so much."

Draco smiled and faced Harry as well. "Yes, we may have to discuss a trade. I'll move into your new flat and you can have mine."

Harry laughed and reached out a hand to ruffle Draco's hair. Draco giggled and grabbed Harry's hand in his own and lowered them both to the couch. Harry entwined their fingers before Draco could let go. His hand fit perfectly within Harry's and the realization of that wrought mixed emotions. He suddenly felt like butterflies with wings the size of Saturn were doing the conga inside his stomach.

He glanced at their hands and then up into Harry's eyes. Harry's expression was soft and he smiled gently before lowering his face close to Draco's.

Harry was going to kiss him. He'd dreamt of this moment for years and the actuality of it was better than anything he could have imagined.

Draco gulped once before Harry's free hand slid to grasp the back of his neck and Harry's chapped lips were on his own soft ones.

Harry unhurriedly stroked his tongue along Draco's bottom lip urging Draco to open his mouth and once he did, Harry claimed him. He plundered every nook and cranny of Draco's mouth as if trying to memorize it. The moment their tongues discovered one another was staggering and Draco met him caress for caress and dance for dance.

The kiss had started out unhurried and tender but quickly turned enthusiastic and heated. Harry's hand slid from Draco's neck and roamed down his back, adding the slightest bit of pressure, urging Draco forward, closer.

Draco felt like he was running on auto pilot. His body had taken complete control as he maneuvered onto Harry's lap and straddled him. He threaded his arms around Harry's neck as devoured each other.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist and pulled him flush, chest to chest and erection to erection. They both moaned heavily into the kiss. Suddenly, Harry's hands seemed to be everywhere, gripping his hair, stroking his back and abdomen, and Draco couldn't keep track of them. But he could feel them It was magnificent.

In the distance, Draco heard the phone ring. He ignored it as Harry's snaked a hand between them to cup Draco's erection through his denims. He cried out at the first intimate touch.

"Harry, are you there? Have you seen Draco?" It was Ron's voice and Draco tore his mouth away from Harry's and glanced across the room toward the answering machine. Harry's hand stilled. "I've tried his flat but he didn't answer. Give me a call when you get this." Ron hung up and the machine beeped.

"Oh my god." Draco breathed.

"Draco, don't-" Harry began but Draco cut him off, "What am I doing?" Draco scrambled to get off of Harry as quickly as possible.

"panic," Harry finished in a dead tone.

"I've got to get out of here." Draco mumbled as he reached for his shoes.

"We should talk" Harry said sitting up straighter on the couch and clasping his hands in his lap.

"No, we shouldn't. This never happened, alright? I need to think. God, this was so wrong." Draco said frantically even though his mind was screaming at him that it was very right indeed. Nothing in the history of the world was as right as kissing Harry.

Harry sat silently as Draco fumbled his way through putting his shoes on and searching for his keys. Draco spared one last glance at Harry before he walked out the door but his head was down and Draco couldn't see his face.

Draco jogged down the crowded London sidewalk, trying to concentrate on where he was going while dodging baby strollers with doting mothers and awestruck tourists proudly displaying 'Mind the Gap' novelty tee-shirts and carting around maps and bottled water. He was so distracted by that kiss with Harry and the onset of the tremendous guilt that swept through him at hearing Ron's voice that he barely recognized where he was.

He realized that he had to get his wits about him stop behaving like an idiot. He slowed down gradually until he was walking a brisk pace and reached into his pocket for a cigarette. He smoked dramatically, taking deep drags and barely exhaling before he inhaled again. He mentally chanted Ron's name. It became his mantra to keep him from running back into Harry's embrace.

Around twenty minutes later, after a short and uncomfortable ride on the tube, Draco reached his apartment building in a bit of a daze.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: For the fourth time, I do not own the Harry Potter characters, although I would really like to. They belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Notes: Hope you all enjoy it. Your mission, should you choose to accept it, is to review and let me know what you think. **

* * *

Three days had passed since that kiss with Harry. Three days and Draco had avoided him like the plague, spending a copious amount of time at work and his own flat much to Ron's dismay. Sure he'd seen Ron after he returned from Ireland but only for a few hours and at Draco's own flat. He'd been interrogated, of course, but assured Ron that he had to work on reports for the hospital and that required a quiet atmosphere. He argued that Ron and Harry were notoriously loud while watching muggle sporting events.

He still wasn't sure whether Ron believed him or not but he just couldn't cope with being around Harry. He just knew that he would say, or worse, do something that he would only regret. He was in a relationship with Ron and he had to put as much distance as possible between them. Harry would be out of Ron's flat soon enough and then everything would go back to normal.

Not that he wanted it to. He wanted Harry. He'd never wanted anything more, but just because Harry kissed him didn't mean anything. Draco understood that physical expression just happened sometimes. He'd felt the physical chemistry between them but that did not lead to partnership. It definitely did not mean that Harry would want a relationship.

And there was Ron. He really didn't want to hurt Ron. And he unquestionably didn't want to damage the familial friendship that Harry and Ron shared.

Draco circled his living room for the twenty second time while his mind was preoccupied with thoughts of both of them. Finally, he tired of himself and flopped ungracefully on an overstuffed chair. He was emotionally spent.

Three days was all he got because as he readied for bed that night, the door bell rang. It pierced the calm atmosphere Draco had tried so hard to create in an effort to rid himself of continual thoughts of how fucked up his life had become. He desperately needed a rest but it wasn't forthcoming.

He tromped to the door and swung it open, assuming it to be Ron. Surely, the fates were taking the piss, because he got Harry instead.

Instantaneously, he was bombarded with torrent of emotions ranging from lust to irritation. Internally, he was a chaotic mess but somehow was able to generate a cavalier expression.

Several moments passed and neither said a word. They gazed at each other until Draco couldn't tolerate it anymore. "yes?" Draco quirked an eyebrow.

"You can't stay sore at me forever, you know," Harry stated imperturbably as he leaned casually against the far wall of the hallway, hands in his pockets, and an indescribable expression gracing his face.

"I never said I was mad at you."

"You certainly act like it." Harry responded and Draco could see his lips twitch involuntarily.

"Well, I'm not." And he wasn't. If Draco was angry with anyone, it was himself.

"Can I come in?" Harry sounded hopeful.

"No."

"Are you afraid that I'm going to kiss you again?" Harry moved away from the wall and took several steps toward Draco.

"Of course not." Draco attempted to sound indignant. Harry's smile proved his attempt unsuccessful.

He had been trying to maintain a calm and collected façade, for that's all it was, a façade. But as Harry reached out to tuck a stray bit of hair behind his ear, twisting it in his fingers as he did so, Draco's cool exterior cracked right down the middle and he knew that his face was rapidly turning an embarrassingly bright shade of red. If Harry were to kiss him, he would liquefy into his embrace, he just knew it.

"Sure." Harry said, withdrew his hand, turned, and took off down the hallway. Draco could only stare at his retreating back. He wanted to yell for him to stop. He wanted to sprint down the corridor after him. Predominantly, he wanted Harry to kiss him again.

"I don't believe you, by the way." Harry stated over his shoulder and disappeared down the stairs.

* * *

"Draco?" Hermione's voice carried through their shared office the next morning.

"Yeah?" Draco glanced up fleetingly from the thick volume on magical diseases that he was pursing.

"Harry's moving into his new flat today."

"Yeah, I know. Ron called and told me this morning." Draco said distractedly and turned another page. He skimmed two pages before Hermione spoke again.

"Well, Ginny and I were thinking of throwing him a house warming party." This statement grabbed Draco's attention. He lowered his head and looked at her over the wire rims of his reading glasses.

"House warming? That doesn't sound like Harry."

Hermione laughed. "Yes, you're right. How could I have forgotten? I'm not allowed to call it that." she giggled and collected a stack of folders from her desk before continuing, "an informal gathering of close friends at his flat for profligate drinks and stimulating conversation."

Draco grinned at her. "That's sounds more like him...although, usually he doesn't speak so pompously."

"Well…I'm not quoting him exactly." She pouted without any real meaning.

Draco laughed and earmarked his page before shutting his text.

"So, who's invited?"

"Other than you and Ron, Ginny's bringing Dean since they're back together. And we invited Neville, but that's it."

"I just talked to Ginny last week, she was dating some muggle." Draco said, confused.

"Yes," Hermione clicked her tongue before continuing, "but now, its this week. And this week she wants Dean."

"But for how long? A year ago, she wanted Dean and only kept him a few months." Draco laughed. Ginny was a fickle dater. She loved romance and new relationships. She wasn't so good at keeping them going.

"Who knows." Hermione grinned, pushed away from her desk, and practically skipped over to perch on the side of his. "I need to run an errand…so tell Ron about the dinner, if Harry hasn't already. It's this Friday since neither you or I are on call for this place."

"Okay. We'll be there." Draco accepted. He realized as soon as she began the conversation that the efforts he'd made in avoiding Harry and hopes that he could continue to avoid Harry were futile.

"Of course you will be." She said, dropped the files she was carting into the inbox on Draco's desk and floated out of the room. When he heard the door close behind her, he dropped his head to his desk with a loud thump.

* * *

Friday night arrived faster than Draco could've imagined. And he was exceedingly nervous at seeing Harry. And the inescapable fact that he would have to reside in the same room as both Ron and Harry made it even more difficult. But at least there would be others around, Draco really didn't think he could survive any form of activity alone with just the three of them. For a week, he'd already done everything humanly possible to avoid such an evening.

He paced Ron's living room and waited edgily for him to get out of the shower. He lit a cigarette, more for something to do than any actual craving, and inhaled deeply while glancing around the living room. He'd never look at Ron's couch the same way again. It now held such a valuable memory. He avoided it, for the most part, like an angst ridden teenager.

Guilt swept through him as he thought the two of them of there, kissing like they'd never have another opportunity. Maybe that was the truth, they wouldn't. The certainly couldn't until Draco's circumstances changed and even then, would Harry keep him? Harry had already openly admitted that he couldn't find anybody he'd fancied for long term. Would Draco be in that lot? Would Harry only want to sleep with him and then chuck him out like yesterday's garbage?

Draco berated himself for his train of thought as he took another drag off his cigarette. It didn't matter what Harry would or would not do.

* * *

Draco began to earnestly resent his relationship with Ron the exact second Harry opened the door and smiled welcomingly. "Hey," was all he said, looking only at Draco. And Draco wanted to jump him.

"Is it Ron?" Neville's voice was somehow heard over the varying conversations and soft music playing in the background.

"Yeah," Ron bellowed in excitement and worked his way through the small crowd toward Neville.

Draco surveyed the room. The small gathering of close friends Hermione described did not entail sixteen people.

"Who expanded the guest list?" Draco questioned, still standing in the doorway.

"Ron, actually. He told some people from work." Somebody cackled loudly and Draco glanced over Harry's shoulder, trying to find the culprit. Harry did the same. "Seamus. He wasn't invited, he crashed." Harry stated laughingly.

"Ah." Draco fidgeted uncomfortably and his grip tightened on the wine bottle he was carrying. He looked down at his clinched hands and it dawned on him. "This is for you," he held out said bottle toward Harry.

"Thank you," was all he said as he reached out for the bottle. Instead of accepting it straight away, Harry wrapped his hands around Draco's and Draco felt like he'd touched a livewire. He couldn't prevent the gasp that escaped. Harry blinked and tightened his grip around Draco's hands for a spit second as if letting him know that he'd recognized the chemistry.

The inability to have the sexual tension between them satisfied was going to drive Draco barmy, he just knew it.

He glanced around the crowd nervously, sure that somebody could see the sparks flying between them, sure that there had to be literal sparks.

"I'm glad you came." Harry said and re-adjusted his grip on the bottle, this time relieving Draco of his burden. "You can come in, you know," Harry was forced to continue when Draco made no effort to move away from the middle of the door frame.

"Right." Draco moved into the room, allowing Harry to shut the door.

* * *

Draco realized that he'd drank too much and gotten himself tipsy when he actually began to laugh at the jokes of one Dean Thomas. Thomas wasn't witty and never had been.

Draco surveyed the room at noticed that everyone's eyes were practically glazed over. Everyone that was left, at least. Neville and Ginny refused to cease with giggling no matter how many complaints were thrown at them. Dean threw out one, which normally would not be amusing, anecdote after another.

The entire room had drank entirely too much wine and they had the empty bottles, littering the carpet, as evidence.

"I can't find my damn drink." Harry laughed as he trotted around the coffee table searching. He stopped at an inn table and leaned down to stare at a wide-rimmed wine glass, half full.

"I think that's my glass." Ron grinned and finagled his way around the table to snatch it up before Harry could touch it. Harry wasted no time in taking it from Ron.

"You're wrong…I think its mine." Harry took a sip from said glass of wine and then turned to go back to his seat when Ron murmured something Draco couldn't understand.

"Excuse me?" Harry said incredulously, turning around quickly to face Ron.

"That one's mine Harry, find your own." Ron said, suddenly angry. Harry appeared surprised at the outburst, at first. Draco watched as several emotions passed over Harry's face, confusion, understanding, and then agitation. He glowered at Ron. Everyone looked toward them curiously.

"No need to fight boys…there's another bottle." Ginny grinned and waved an unopened bottle in front of her face.

"I can't do that.' Harry responded icily. You have the only one I want," he continued.

"I hate that for you." Ron replied curtly.

"Admit it Ron, this isn't your glass and you know it…you only want it because I noticed it first." Harry appeared to be losing his temper.

"But I claimed it first! You didn't have the balls!" Ron shouted and Draco briefly thought he'd suffer from ringing ears for days. Ron's face was swiftly turning red. Harry didn't look much better.

"So, you think what you're doing is alright? When you knew how I felt…how I still feel?"

Everyone turned from one to the other, watching them argue, like spectators at a tennis match.

Draco wondered what they were really fighting about. Nobody could possibly be this upset over a glass of wine.

"Do you think I'm going to give up?" Ron said more quietly, with less resolve and anger than he'd had before, as if Harry's last words affected him.

"You may not have a choice."

Ron's expression turned textbook consternation and he stepped closer to Harry.

"Enough!" Hermione's voice rang through the flat. Everyone, including Ron and Harry, turned toward her. She looked nervous but quickly schooled her expression into a characteristic smile. "Listen to yourselves. It's just a glass of wine, right?" She laughed but it didn't reach her eyes, which were trained directly on Harry. His eyes widened, almost comically as if he'd just realized she was there. He glanced around at the assembly. Nobody bothered to hide their interest in the spectacle.

"It's so asinine to fight about this," Harry said with a forced laught, finally turning back to Ron.

"Yeah." He lackadaisically grinned at Harry and then to everybody else. "Got a little carried away, didn't we."

Everyone began to laugh uneasily. Ron clapped Harry on the back and they smiled at each other, but it was strained at best. A few minutes of teasing banter between the two diminished the tension as far as everyone else was concerned and the party continued, the drinks flowed even more freely.

* * *

"I need to come in." Draco said as he flung open the bathroom door. Harry stood at the sink, washing his hands.

"Be my guest."

"Thank you." Draco said as he crossed the bathroom and stared at the bathtub, trying so hard to remember why he'd wanted to see the bathtub.

"Problems?" Harry questioned as he dried his hands.

"I'm pissed."

"As we all are."

"And I don't know why I came in here…I can't remember now."

"Okay. Well, I don't know either so lets go." Harry motioned toward the door but Draco shook his head.

"I've a better idea," Draco said as he reached for Harry, gathering as much of his shirt as he could and tugged him closer. Somewhere deep in the crevices of his mind, Draco knew it was a bad idea. He knew he wasn't supposed to touch Harry, did he not resolve this already? That he was with Ron, who happened to be in the other room. He had decided to vanquish his adolescent daydreams about Harry but their proximity simply wasn't conducive to his plans. And Harry looked so gorgeous and smelled so good. And Draco was so very drunk.

Harry went to him willingly and allowed Draco to shove him against the side of the sink.

Draco draped himself over Harry provocatively. "Are you going to kiss me again, Harry?" He whispered.

"Is that alright?" Harry asked making no effort to touch Draco, his arms flaccid at his sides.

Draco was on the cusp of answering when the noise level stemming from the living room escalated. He hesitated, feeling sober suddenly. He backed off of Harry and dropped his hand. Harry's shirt crumpled in wrinkles where Draco had gripped it. Draco stared at the floor, trying to figure out what to say to justify his behavior to Harry and to himself.

"I won't kiss you again until you tell me its alright." Harry leaned toward him suddenly and whispered irritably into his ear before leaving the bathroom.

* * *

The next day found Draco on Hermione's doorstep. He wasn't even sure how to broach the subject but he had to talk to somebody. Granted, she wasn't going to be impartial because of her ties to both Harry and Ron, but she was his best friend. And that's what he needed.

"What did you need to talk about, Draco," Hermione questioned as she made room for Draco on her living room sofa, pushing aside piles of clean laundry. "Sorry about the mess…I've been doing the wash," she added shyly.

Draco waved a hand casually, "Don't you even worry about it…I should have given you more warning that I was coming over to visit."

"You can come by anytime you want, you know that, without calling."

Draco smiled, dropped down on the sofa, leaned back, and heaved a great sigh.

"So…what's up,? Hermione prodded when it appeared that Draco was avoiding her earlier question.

"Well, I just wanted to ask you if you had ever thought that…" Draco tried. The words just weren't forthcoming.

"Spit it out Draco," Hermione demanded with a slight smile.

"There's something I'm missing." Draco shook his head as he tried to figure out how to word the rest of his thoughts. "It isn't Harry or Ron to fight like they did last night."

"I'm not sure I'm following," Hermione frowned and adjusted her position on the sofa, bringing her legs to rest under her.

"and after this thing with Harry, I just can't…" Draco continued as if he hadn't heard her.

"What thing with Harry?" Hermione inquired, eyes narrowing to miniature slits.

"I kissed him…or rather, he kissed me." Draco rambled, "we kissed each other, fuck!"

"My god," she groaned audibly and then continued, "I explicitly told them that I was staying out of this. To not tell me anything and now here you are, spilling soiled laundry all over the place and I don't know what to do."

"Hermione. What in the hell are you talking about?"

"Its you, Draco. They're fighting over you. They always have."

Figuratively, Draco's mouth hit the floor as he gaped at her. "You're off your rocker."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: For the fifth time, they do not belong to me. They are the property of J.K Rowling. **

**Author's Note: I hope those of you bothering to come back for more enjoy this chapter. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Draco had been sitting in the park for over two hours digesting what Hermione had told him. When he'd first left her flat, he wondered around neighboring streets aimlessly, not really paying attention as to where he was going until he stumbled across a nice enough commons and took a seat.

"It's you Draco. They're fighting over you. They always have." Hermione had said. He had felt complete shock. He hadn't known what to think or say. So, after a flippant comment about her sanity, he had simply stared at her. She had looked extremely uncomfortable and finally cracked, explaining everything to Draco.

To say that he was thunderstruck was an understatement. As he sat on his impersonal diminutive bench, he pondered her words.

"Draco, listen to me. Harry's suspicions about his sexuality and eventual coming out were all to do with you. You attracted him and he told us that. Ron tried to lay a claim on you out of nowhere and they fought. And fought. And finally reached an agreement that neither would ask you out, I suppose out of respect for their friendship" At this point, she had shook her head, in obvious disgust at the memory. She had then continued in a resolute tone, one that Draco had heard her employ on a million occasions.

"Recently, Ron broke that agreement and I believe that's why Harry's returned…he was very injured and confused. I think he always thought that you fancied him back and I know that he's always regretted telling Ronald about his feelings for you." she had finished succinctly.

Hours had passes since that conversation and Draco still could not figure out if he was allowed to be excited. Harry wanted him, had always wanted him. Harry had wanted him as long as he'd wanted Harry. That concept provided immense joy but there was Ron. Despite his best efforts, he knew that he wasn't going to be able to make his relationship with Ron work. Even though Harry had moved out, things hadn't gone back to normal and he realized that he was foolish to even think that they would. He'd already decided that he'd needed to do something about their situation.

He was going to break up with Ron, that was a given. Ron deserved someone who actually wanted to be with him, and only him. And he couldn't take the guilt anymore.

But he really didn't want to tell him about Harry. If Hermione was correct, then he had a real chance with Harry. At least, he would have had a chance.

Draco seriously didn't know what was going to happen now. He knew he was beginning to waffle mentally. Would Harry still want Draco? Even though, it might cost him his friendship with Ron? Could Draco actively damage their relationship?

It was wholly nonsensical to injure their friendship. Admittedly, he didn't even know if they'd truly gotten over their fight the night before. Ron blatantly refused to talk about it, claiming that everything was fine. The word 'fine' never implied anything actually good. It was the word people utilized to avoid explaining how they really felt.

As for and Harry, that was another subject entirely. They hadn't spoken. Harry was still angry with him for the way he acted at the party, he just knew it.

And, he was selfish. He didn't want to tell Ron about his feelings for Harry because he was a coward. A pure blown chicken, he could almost feel the feathers poking out from under his skin.

The sharp sound of children's jovial screams as they played in the park drug Draco out of his silent wonderings. He stood and made his way home, determined to put both Harry and Ron out of his mind. They were idiots, all three of them.

* * *

Draco sat on the floor in his living room the next night, knee-deep in treatment research for a new patient. He tried in vain to concentrate but thoughts of Harry and Ron kept exploding fireworks in his head. He felt like he was going insane. He tore off his reading glasses, stretched out his legs and sighed profoundly.

He was expecting Ron any moment. He'd been working all day and Draco had not had any time to talk to him. They were to go out to dinner, plans he'd made before going to see Hermione.

He would just have to get it over with, now that he'd decided, he didn't see any reason to wait. He would end his relationship with Ron.

The only thing that he hadn't decided was whether or not he was going to tell Ron that he'd spoken to Hermione. If he did, it would certainly open a whole new can of worms.

As if on cue, the buzzer rang announcing Ron's presence.

"I can't go out. I've got to get back to the ministry." Ron didn't bother to pass the threshold.

"Why?"

"I've got some follow up work to do…there was an incident today." Ron said carefully.

Draco didn't like the tone of his voice. "What kind of incident?"

"Well, during an interrogation, Harry was cut with some kind of knife. He didn't even want to go to the hospital but we made him, obviously."

Draco felt his entire body tense and his heart dropped into his stomach. "He's alright?" He couldn't keep the emotion out of his voice and he couldn't be bothered to care at that point.

Ron nodded slowly and his eyes hardened slightly. "He's completely fine. He's just gone home for the night."

* * *

Draco rang the buzzer for the third time. Harry was home, he knew it. He could vaguely hear the irksome noise of a muggle television set coming from inside the flat. He pulled out his wand and counted to ten. He was three seconds away from firing his first unlocking spell when the door swung open.

"I certainly hope you aren't here to pick a fight or something because, truth be told, I've had a trying day." Harry stated halfheartedly

"I'm not." Draco couldn't think of anything to say. He'd just wanted to make sure Harry was alright, to see him with his own eyes. And now, that he was there, he realized that he didn't exactly have a reason. Harry was fine, Ron had told him that. What could he say?

Harry stepped away from the door, leaving it open, and fled to the couch. Draco took that as an invitation and prodded through the entryway, closing the door quietly behind him.

"I heard you were hurt." Draco sat down across from Harry.

"Its all better now." Harry didn't elaborate and busied himself with flipping channels.

"Can I see?"

"There's nothing to see. I saw a healer."

"Harry. There's always residual magic from healing spells and I want to know what the injury was. Show me." Draco ordered in his demanding healer voice. The voice he employed with children and temperamental adults.

Harry turned and looked at him piercingly. "Are you here to nurse me, Draco?"

"Yes." Draco breathed and tapped his wand against his palm. Harry shook his head but complied by lifting his shirt slightly. Draco's eyes widened in astonishment at a four inch wound on Harry's stomach. "Ron said you were cut…that's a massive gash, Harry."

"It was, but its fine, really. Doesn't hurt." Harry responded and tapped two fingers on the scar to prove his point.

"Who healed it? Because, the anti-scaring charm they applied could use some work." Draco inquired, annoyed at the shitty treatment Harry had received.

"Seamus." Harry dropped his hand, letting his shirt fall back over his trousers.

"Figures. Finnegan doesn't know his arse from a hole in the ground." Draco jumped up waved his arms around, motioning for Harry to do so as well. "Stand up and take your shirt off. I'll fix it."

Harry tossed the remote control onto the coffee table as he stood and set about unbuttoning his shirt. Draco forced himself to concentrate on the task he'd assigned himself but the view was fantastically distracting as inch by inch of gloriously toned, sun-kissed skin was revealed. Then the shirt was completely gone and tossed to the sofa.

After several seconds passed, Harry cleared his throat. Draco's eyes sought his and watched as Harry raised a graceful eyebrow in question. _Oh god_, Draco realized he'd been ogling Harry, so he shook his head several times and focused his attention on his project, promptly ignoring the discomfort of his swelling erection.

Draco traced the wound with his finger and sighed audibly. As soon as he was promoted as head of staff, he fully intended to rid St. Mungos of one Seamus Finnegan. Harry stood rigid while Draco muttered under his breath and waved his want back and forth, casting the proper charms.

He smiled in accomplishment as the scar dimmed and then vanished entirely. Without thinking, he laid his free palm flat against Harry's stomach and rubbed a small circle around the missing wound. "Now, its all better."

He felt Harry's sturdy frame shudder as his stomach muscles tightened beneath Draco's hand. His erection returned in full force at Harry's reaction to his touch. Recklessly, he stepped closer and extended his hand to massage more of Harry's abdomen.

Tension was running rampant through both their bodies and Draco wasn't sure how much more he could withstand Apparently, Harry was considering the same thing for he speedily grabbed Draco's hand and wrapped it around his waist, forcing Draco closer and pulling him into a warm embrace.

He wasn't breathing properly and he knew it as he laid his head on Harry's shoulder. The combination of two hands stroking his back and the prominent erection poking his thigh, he knew that temptation had already won over morality.

He leaned back to look at Harry, to gauge him. His eyes were burning, he wanted Draco but he was holding back. It was obvious. His hands steadily climbed from Draco's back, over his neck, and into his hair.

Harry feathered his fingers through Draco's hair, framing Draco's face as he titled it up to meet his. He studied it closely but didn't lean any closer.

"Draco?" Harry's breath whispered along his skin as he extended a thumb and ran it across Draco's lips. Draco knew that if his heart throbbed any faster, it would shatter into a thousand pieces. He knew what he had to say, if he could articulate it. He opened his mouth several times to speak, but his thoughts were incoherent and distracted at best. "Its alright," he finally said breathlessly. He'd never wanted anything more in his entire life.

Harry's grin was as sinful and sexy as it was insinuative. Before Draco could ponder Harry's expression further, Harry's lips descended on his with a force that would have caused Draco to stumble backwards if Harry hadn't been holding him so tightly. Draco opened his mouth and admitted him at once. Their tongues engaged in a familiar dance and Draco pushed himself against Harry, as close as he could get, their bodies touching from thigh to chest with no room for any more words. He didn't want anything else between them.

Breaking away, Harry kissed a trail from his jaw line to his ear and captured a smooth lobe, sucking it gently. Draco whimpered and gripped Harry at his waist with as much strength as he could muster as Harry's delicious lips moved to kiss and suck at his neck. Draco gathered as much of Harry's trousers in his fist as he could as squeezed. The sensations were overwhelming but suddenly they stopped.

Harry lifted his head, searching Draco's eyes. He smiled in satisfaction at what he saw, intertwined their hands and led Draco to his bedroom. Oh god, this is really happening, Draco's mind cried in nervousness and anticipation.

He barely noticed their surroundings as Harry tenderly pressed him down onto the mattress and hovered over him. Draco sighed as their lips met again.

He relished the feel of Harry's lips moving against his, his hands caressing Draco's chest through the fabric of this shirt before setting to work on the buttons. A solid grip on his shoulders urged Draco to raise slightly for the complete removal of his shirt, their kiss uninterrupted.

A weight descended upon him and he moaned at the flesh on flesh contact as Harry continued his campaign to drive Draco insane with need.

Too soon, Harry's moved off him and adjusted his position spanning Draco's legs. He once again set about kissing Draco's neck before traveling down his chest. A loud groan pierced the air as Harry nibbled and sucked on one nipple before moving to the other, then licked his way to the top of Draco's trousers. He sat up and grinned before utilizing one hand to unfasten Draco's trousers while massaging Draco's prominent erection with the other.

"Oh, fuck!" Draco howled as Harry divested him of the rest of his clothing. "yours…" was all he could articulate, sitting up and reaching for Harry's belt.

If Draco had thought Harry was gorgeous with his clothes on, it was nothing compared to the naked Adonis in front of him. He pulled Harry back on top of him and kissed him fiercely, their erections rubbing sensuously together. "Harry…please." Draco whined pitifully.

Harry pecked Draco on the lips one last time then wandlessly summoned a bottle of lube and slid down his body. He soaked his fingers and worked his way into Draco's body, first with one, then two, and finally three. As he worked his fingers, he thoroughly licked Draco's erection, swirling his tongue around its slit causing Draco to writhe and moan beneath him.

"Harry…I can't…now." Draco panted, inundated with passion. It was pleasurable torture and Draco didn't think he'd be able to hold off much longer.

Harry ceased his other activities and lubed his own erection.

He fastened his lips on Draco's as he pushed into him in one fluid motion. Draco tore his mouth away the second Harry was fully sheathed and he felt the friction deep inside his body. "Oh my god, yes" Draco grunted.

"Draco," Harry moaned as he built up a rhythm, Draco joined it perfectly and matched him thrust for thrust until they were screaming aloud in pleasure.

Harry slowed several times before speeding back up, prolonging their coupling, afflicting them both with beautiful agony. Harry's eyes gave him away, Draco knew the exact moment that they were both to lose control.

Harry reached between to stroke Draco's erection, but the first touch sent Draco over the edge and he arched his back and came with a throaty shout as Harry emptied himself into Draco's body simultaneously, calling out his name.

* * *

Draco awoke early the next morning. It was still dark outside and the clock read just after four. He couldn't believe that he'd actually spent the night with Harry. They'd made love once more as they explored and pleasured each other with their lips, hands, and bodies, before falling in a contented slumber.

And making love was the appropriate term for Draco knew that he was in love with Harry. A part of him knew that he always had been. He was so sure of it now. Harry was now as necessary to him as air or water and he was at a total loss of what to do about it.

"Don't go. Stay with me." Harry had whispered so softly that it was barely audible when Draco attempted to finagle his way out of Harry's arms, intending to dress and go home.

"Alright." Draco whispered and settled back against Harry. Draco watched as Harry's lips curved into a tender smile. He fell back asleep within a couple of minutes.

Draco, however, laid awake for a while and watched Harry as he slept, the rise and fall of his chest, and soft breathing caused Draco's heart to ache with affection. He ran a finger through Harry's fringe and traced his jaw line before falling back into his own slumber.

A soft buzzing noise woke Draco from a sound sleep for the second time. He felt the mattress shift and pried his eyes open. Harry was leaning over him, reaching for something on the nightstand. It was his cell phone and he turned if off quickly then settled once more against Draco's side, wrapping his arms around the lithe blonde.

"Who was it?" Draco inquired sleepily.

"Nobody." Harry replied and pulled him into an even closer embrace. Nobody? That's another word people use to avoid telling the truth. Ron instantly popped into Draco's mind.

"You're lying to me." Draco said, attempting to untangle his legs from Harry's to give him an advantage in dealing with Harry's iron grip around his middle.

"Okay. It was Ron. Stop wiggling, you don't have to go anywhere." Harry tightened his hold.

"Yes, I do. I've to be at work soon. And so do you." Draco replied as he struggled. Ron's face floated in and out of his mind. He had gotten so enveloped in being with Harry and contemplating his feelings that he'd fully disregarded his boyfriend. He waited for the panic to hatch as Harry hugged him close and gingerly kissed Draco's shoulder but it never came.

He expected unpleasant guilt to set in and it did but it simply could not surpass the feelings of utter contentment and warmth he felt being in Harry's arms.

Harry chuckled and caught Draco's lips in a brief kiss before letting him go entirely. Draco climbed out of the bed and left for the bathroom. When he returned a few minutes later, Harry was on the phone.

"I don't need to stay home." Harry said as he pulled on his underpants. Draco stood in the doorway and watched as Harry listened to whoever was on the line.

"Well…just tell him that I'm coming in anyway. You should stay home and sleep Ron, you were there late." Harry said into the phone before slapping it shut. He pulled on a pair of trousers and turned, catching sight of Draco. "I had to call him back...it was work"

"I noticed." Draco said and began searching for his clothes to dress. Harry fiddled about and made the bed while he waited patiently for Draco to finish.

"About last night…" Draco began as he finished buttoning his shirt. He wasn't sure what he wanted to say. He wanted Harry to say something, anything to express his feelings.

"Please don't say that it was a mistake. Because it wasn't." Harry said softly.

"I wasn't going to." Draco reacted honestly.

Harry smiled in relief. "Good. Can I see you later?"

"Yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: For the sixth time, I only wish that I owned anything to do with Harry Potter. The characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

**Author's Note: I've almost finished this story. There is only one chapter left after this one. Thanks for reading and enjoy!**

* * *

Draco was elated that Harry wanted to see him again but he was incredibly nervous about telling Ron that he didn't want to see him anymore. He mentally rehearsed a simplistic and honest speech throughout his entire walk home. He planned to go to Ron's just as soon as he left the hospital. It had to be done before he saw Harry again. And he so desperately wanted to see Harry again. As soon as possible.

He was so distracted with thoughts of Harry that he didn't notice Ron standing outside his flat door until he heard the resonant voice.

"I tried to call and you didn't answer. Where've you been so early in the morning." Ron inquired tensely, startling Draco so much, that he jumped and accidentally threw his keys across the hallway.

_Oh, fucking hell!_ Draco screamed inside his mind. He didn't exactly plan to talk to Ron like this. He wasn't even ready. "Running," came out of Draco's mouth before he could think about it. It sounded more like a question to his own ears and Ron caught on instantly.

"In yesterday's clothes…you're running in designer jeans and ankle boots now?" Ron questioned frigidly.

Draco bent down and picked up his keys before unlocking the flat. "We should talk inside."

After they were both inside, Draco spoke again, avoiding Ron's glaring expression. "I was worried about Harry last night. I went to see him."

"And you're just coming home?"

"Yes."

Ron shook his head and barked out a fake laugh. "You're sleeping with him." It wasn't a question, more of a statement, but Draco answered anyway.

"Yes."

"For how long?"

"Since last night."

"Are you going to try to tell me that it was just a one time thing and it will never happen again?" Ron questioned bitterly, his hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

"No, I'm not. But I am sorry." Draco replied, feeling a single tear run down his cheek.

As angry as he was, Ron actually looked disappointed at Draco's words. Momentarily, Draco realized that Ron wasn't expecting Draco to end things. Did he seriously still want to be with Draco after what he'd done? Ron had to hear everything.

He broke the news to Ron about his feelings for Harry as gently as he could. He could have announced it in the _Daily Prophet_ and it would have had the same effect. His soothing words of endearment and heart felt apology did nothing for Ron. Draco knew they wouldn't ease the pain and betrayal that Ron rightly felt but he'd offered them anyway. He didn't know what else to do.

"So, you're leaving me for him?" Ron asked coldly but his eyes were burning a hole into Draco's carpet as he stared down.

"I don't know." Draco replied and watched as Ron's head snapped up.

"What do you mean, you don't know?"

"Harry and I…we haven't talked about anything yet." Draco said quickly turning from Ron's stare. "I just know that you and I shouldn't be together. I've treated you horribly Ron and I'm so sorry." Draco clasped his hands together and covered his face.

"What if he doesn't even want you? What if he went after you just to spite me?!"

"Do you really think that's true?" Draco whined. Now was not the time to feel bad for himself but Ron's words really stung. They couldn't possibly be true. _Please say its not true._

"No. But would you still break up with me?"

"Ron, I'm so sorry…I don't know what else to say-"

"You're sorry! You cheat on me with my best friend and then don't even pretend to give me the fucking satisfaction of breaking up with you!" Ron yelled, flailing his arms about like an injured insect.

"Ron-"

"Go to hell, both of you!" Ron picked up a vase from the coffee table and threw it against Draco's far wall before storming out of the flat.

* * *

Draco went straight to Harry's flat upon leaving the hospital that evening. He'd sat and thought about Ron's reaction until he was ill. He needed to see Harry. He needed to feel happy again.

He now felt like he had been living in a dim room all of his life. And when he'd finally given himself to Harry, everything became brighter and clear. It was as if Harry had changed the light bulb in Draco's life.

He waited patiently for Harry to answer the door and when it finally swung open, his troubles vanished upon seeing Harry's smiling face.

"I was so worried that you'd changed your mind. That you wouldn't come." Harry said as he stepped aside, letting Draco pass into the flat.

"I wasn't going to change my mind. I wanted to see you again."

"Good." Harry's smile was one of relief. "I've been thinking about you all day. And I thought that if we're going to keep…I want to talk to Ron." Harry finished a bit anxiously.

"I talked to Ron this morning." Draco said cautiously.

"And?" Harry prodded unwearyingly.

"I've broken up with him."

"Seriously?" Harry breathed. He sounded winded. Draco wasn't sure whether that was good sign or not. He was so confident that Harry wanted more than just a couple of wild nights but the look on his face was unreadable. Draco awaited his reaction but it didn't come.

"I told him about you. Is that alright? But that doesn't mean that you and I have to date or anything. I mean, you obviously didn't think I was going to-" Draco took a deep breath. "I don't know what else to say here."

"You broke up with him for me? You want to court me?" Harry beamed.

"Well yes…and I cannot believe you just used the word court." Draco smiled.

Harry reached for him and Draco stepped into his embrace, enveloping himself in glorious warmth. "I'd be lying if I said that didn't make me exceedingly happy." Harry murmured and then kissed Draco's forehead.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah." Harry kissed him softly on the lips and hugged him closer. "Draco Malfoy, will you be my boyfriend?" Harry asked teasingly. Draco laughed heartily.

"Are we still in primary school?"

"You'd think so, wouldn't you? But you technically started the dating conversation." Harry laughed.

"I did, didn't I." Harry didn't respond and leaned down, kissing Draco soundly.

They only made it as far as the couch. After stripping each other of their clothing, they fell heavily onto the soft cushions and Harry moaned as his erection was swathed in Draco's mouth. Harry was delicious and Draco devoured him as he stretched his hand to prepare himself.

Draco stopped just short of allowing Harry release and climbed onto his lap. He lowered himself smoothly onto Harry's erection, clutched his shoulders, and began a rapid pace. Harry's hold around his thighs and then waist added to his fluidity and they once again reached the pinnacle of satisfaction together. Harry's triumphant cry could be heard over Draco's own as they both trembled and rode out their own orgasm.

* * *

They skipped out on work and any other form of responsibility the next day and spent it together. They went for their morning run before showering together, which led to several hours in bed. It was bliss. Draco had never felt so alive and exultant.

"Are you hungry?" Draco questioned as he utilized his fingers to rub geometrical shapes on Harry's chest. Harry's body shook with soft laughter, causing Draco's head to bounce where it was perched on Harry's stomach.

"I'm guessing that you are." Harry mused.

"We did skip breakfast and it's well past noon." Draco said timidly.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." Harry responded, running a had gently through Draco's hair twisting the blond strands in his fingers.

"Yeah, its almost two."

"Interesting. We may have set some kind of record this morning."

Draco grinned and sat up. He tugged on Harry's shoulders, trying to force him up.

"Harry. I'm starving."

"Okay." Harry chuckled and climbed off the bed pulling Draco behind him. "You can cook something for us."

Draco huffed in mock irritation as they dressed and made their way down the hallway. "Have you got any pasta?"

"Of course." Harry grinned as they entered the kitchen. "I even have fresh garlic for the sauce."

"Be still my heart, Harry." Draco busied himself with locating ingredients.

Harry propelled himself onto the counter top and watched as Draco prepared their meal. Draco stole glances at Harry occasionally and found him staring back, every time. Draco felt his pulse skyrocket with every smile and every wink from Harry.

"Stop staring at me." Draco demanded as his cheeks reddened.

"I like to watch you cook." Harry grinned. "Actually, I like to watch you do everything. Especially shower. I love the way you-"

"Shut up." Draco threw a dishtowel in Harry's direction and his blush deepened.

"Okay. What do you want to do this afternoon?"

"Shopping?" Draco suggested as he efficiently finished chopping his vegetables and tossed them into a saucepan.

"I do hope that was a joke." Harry raised one eyebrow in question.

"No, it wasn't but we don't have to. It was just an idea." He knew that Harry despised shopping. He'd never accompany Draco on a shopping trip but that didn't matter. Differences in interests and personality have always been part of Harry's appeal to Draco.

"If you really want to, then-" Harry began but Draco cut him off instantly. "Harry, no. I was kidding." Draco laughed at Harry's relieved expression and moved around the stove to stand in front of him. He wrapped his arms around Harry's middle and pecked him on the lips. "Lets go and see a muggle film or something."

"Sounds good." Harry grinned and leaned forward for another kiss, this one longer, and maneuvered his legs so he could enfold them around Draco's hips.

Draco moaned into the kiss as Harry pulled him closer.

"I'm trying to cook." Draco complained as Harry's hands began to travel the length of Draco's chest, arousing them both further.

"We can eat later." Harry whispered.

Draco gathered every bit of self control he possessed and looked at Harry with the most pitiful expression he could muster.

Harry's resolve to ditch lunch for more enjoyably activities was obviously broken Draco's expression. "Alright. We'll eat now."

"Good. But no worries, Harry." Draco grinned and cupped Harry's erection. "I promise to have this for dessert."

* * *

The buzzer rang and Draco hopped up quickly and practically ran to the door. He knew it was Harry and he couldn't wait to see him. For the past week, it had become difficult to make it through the day at the hospital without Harry. Draco was enthralled with him and longed to be together every moment of every day.

When he opened the door, his smile faded instantaneously. He took one look at Harry's eye and felt like he could projectile vomit.

"My god Harry! What happened?"

"Ron punched me." Harry stated as if it was nothing and he took a seat on Draco's sofa, propping his feet on the coffee table. Draco stared in shock for a few moments before Harry spoke.

"What?" Harry threw one of his hands up in the air in irritation.

"Do you want me to heal it?" Draco sat beside him and lightly rubbed Harry's knee.

"No."

"Why?" Draco croaked. He wasn't sure he really wanted the answer. Things were getting bad now that everyone knew what had happened between the three of them. The night before, he and Harry were invited to Hermione and Charlie's for dinner. Ginny happened to stop by unannounced and there was a slight altercation. She was angry, as Draco knew she would be.

Draco had been trying his best to ignore it all and concentrate only on Harry. He'd just lost that battle. It was unfair, all of it.

Harry just shrugged as his answer. He was going to be in a bad mood tonight, Draco could just tell. "Did you hit him back?" He hadn't meant to ask that, even though he'd been thinking it. It just sort of slipped out.

"Not at first. I tried to turn away but he hit me again."

Draco allowed one finger to trace the bruising under Harry's left eye. It looked like it hurt and Draco wanted to heal it so bad that he could hardly stand it. "What'd you do then?"

Harry sighed deeply and adjusted his position on the couch avoiding Draco's question.

"Harry?"

"Why do you want to know so bad?"

"I just do."

"I broke his nose," he said with shame and Draco gasped.

"This is ridiculous!" Draco screamed. He left Harry's side and began to pace his living room.

"I know." Harry hung his head and Draco felt awful for him. Harry felt culpable even though Ron began the fight. Harry couldn't even tolerate arguing with Ron, Hermione had always told Draco that.

This wasn't going to work. They both wanted it to but he wasn't going to impair Harry's life. He'd already alienated two of Harry's closest friends. He was inflicting havoc on everything that Harry cherished. What was next?

"This isn't going to happen, is it?" Draco forced out and held onto his tears. "You and me."

"Of course it is. What are you talking about?"

"I don't think that we should do this, Harry. We've hurt Ron and Ginny won't speak to you. It's a disaster!" Draco said and the echo of his own words cut him as deep as a knife.

Harry's eyes widened dramatically and he rushed toward Draco, grabbing his Draco's hand in his own.

"Don't say that!" Harry exclaimed. "It's been killing me that you were with him. But now we have our chance." Harry continued pleadingly. "Nothing has ever felt as right as us together"

"But how can it really be right if it ruins your relationship with Ron?"

"Let me worry about Ron…he and I will work it out eventually."

"Harry, I think it might be irreparable if we don't stop this now." He loved Harry too much to cause him as much pain as he would surely endure if he lost Ron entirely. How could he have done this to them? If only he could take back the night of Hermione's wedding and have a fresh start. In hindsight, he would summon the courage to just take off after Harry to Durmstrang and attack him in the halls between classes.

"Don't panic on me now Draco. I know that's what you do but you can't…not about this."

Draco nodded his head and squeezed Harry's hand.

"You're the most important person in my life." Harry said, emotion evident in his voice. Draco was elated to hear it. He'd forever longed to hear those words from Harry. He desired it so much that he was quickly losing his determination to end things.

"But-"

"Do you want to be with me?"

"More than anything, Harry, but-"

"Then that's all that matters." Harry's tone sounded so final that it prevented further objections.

* * *

Draco paced his living room nervously. Ron had just called and said that he was on his way over because he needed to talk. Draco couldn't fathom what Ron wanted to talk to him about. He was quite obviously still furious, if the way he'd treated Harry the day before was any indication.

"Hi," was all Draco said for he too uneasy to say anything more.

"Hey," Ron replied and glanced down the hallway.

"Do you want to come inside or…"

Ron smiled, actually smiled and Draco was taken aback. Before Draco could say anything Ron once again glanced down the hallway and practically leaped inside.

Suddenly, Draco wasn't holding himself up anymore. In a flash, Ron grabbed Draco with one arm around his waist and the other on the back of his neck. He felt like he was suffocating, especially when Ron's lips crashed down upon his own. It was wrong, all wrong. Ron exerted an inordinate amount of pressure to continue the kiss despite Draco's objections. He tangled his hands into Ron's hair and pulled, trying to end the kiss by any means necessary. He secretly hoped he could pull hard enough to tear out Ron's hair.

Draco was about to start kicking when he heard someone clear their throat. Ron tore his mouth away from Draco's and they turned to see Harry standing in the entry to his flat looking utterly flabbergasted.

"Ron said earlier today that you two were getting back together. I didn't believe him." Harry stated resentfully. Ron's grip around his body tightened and Draco couldn't move. Ron was too strong.

"We're not, Harry-" Draco began but Harry cut him off.

"Sure looks like it to me. I guess I'm out, huh?" Harry said calmly, sitting down the bag he was carrying on the closest chair.

"Yeah, looks like it." Ron said gloatingly before bellowing laughter.

"I'm not usually such a fool." Harry turned and retreated out of the flat.

"Don't go Harry! Get off of me Ron!" Draco screamed and broke free when Ron lessened his hold. He chased after Harry, catching him in the stairwell.

"Wait. We've got to talk." Draco said urgently.

"This isn't a game. You don't get to bounce back and forth between us, trying to figure out who you like more." Harry stated, so evenly and coldly that it chilled Draco to the bone.

"I'm not playing a game, you don't understand what you've seen." Draco started to explain and reached for Harry.

"I understand perfectly." Harry dodged Draco and took off down the stairs.

Draco walked back to his flat slowly thinking a hundred hateful things that he wanted to say to Ron.

Ron popped out into the corridor. "Aw, did he leave you?"

"Go home Ron." Draco said miserably. He really couldn't find the strength to fight with Ron no matter how much he wanted to do so.

"I think I will." Ron's smile was gigantic and Draco wanted to break his nose again.

"You knew he was coming up, didn't you? You did that on purpose?" Draco inquired, remembering what Harry had said about a reconciliation.

"Absolutely. He wrecked my relationship, now I've demolished his." And with that Ron walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: For the seventh and final time, these characters belong to J.K. Rowling. I do not own them. And I'm really not pleased about that. **

**Author's Notes: Alright, this is the end. The final chapter. I would like to send out a big thank you to everyone who has been reading it. And also, a gigantic thank you goes out to everyone who has reivewed. I've appreciated your comments, they have made me smile and in some cases laugh. **

* * *

Draco felt like he could die. The two weeks without Harry seemed to last forever and his heart ached with every passing minute. He couldn't sleep and upon glancing at himself in the mirror one morning, decided that the dark circles under his eyes deserved their own postal code.

He passed through every feasible emotion a human being could endure and finally settled with numbness as every attempt he made to speak with Harry was thwarted or refused.

His apathy toward anything to do with life in general was disconcerting to Hermione. She fawned over him relentlessly while at the hospital and went to his flat every night to check on him as if he wasn't stable.

"Hermione, you know I love you dearly but go home. I'm alright." Draco finally stated when Hermione appeared yet again on his doorstep.

"Sure I will. As soon as we've had dinner. I've brought your favorite take-away." Hermione grinned innocently and held up a white plastic sack with familiar writing.

She knew that Draco would not be able to resist Indian food, especially not from his favorite hole-in-the-wall restaurant.

"You play dirty."

"That's what Charlie always tells me." She tapped a finger on her chin in mock contemplation and caused Draco to laugh.

"Well, that's unpleasant to think about. Come on in if you're going to."

"Don't mind if I do."

Hermione meandered into the kitchen and began setting the table while Draco unloaded the contents of her bag.

"This smells delicious. Thank you." Draco said sincerely.

"You're welcome."

For most of the meal, they discussed their patients and other on goings at the hospital. It was nice and Draco realized how much he really did appreciate her company.

Then Hermione did what she had been so reluctant to do for the past two weeks. She brought up Harry. "I talked to Harry last night."

"And?" Draco prodded. The mere mention of Harry's name caused his hands to tremble and nerves to stand to attention.

"He didn't want to listen to me." Hermione said sadly. "He thinks I'm lying for you."

Draco exhaled noisily. "God, I'm sorry Hermione. You should've stayed out of it. There's no sense in you fighting with him as well."

"Don't worry about it. Its not the first time I've been subjected to Harry's temper and wrath…and I know it won't be the last." She shrugged and took a sip of wine. "He's grown up a lot. Most of time he's very calm and collected but he's stubborn. Always has been and that will never change."

"I know. Once he's set his mind on something…" Draco trailed off in agreement with Hermione's assessment.

The situation was becoming more absurd by the day. Obviously he, Ron, and Harry were not on speaking terms. Ginny and Dean had softened toward Harry but still refused to be in the same room as Draco much to Hermione's chagrin. The worst was Hermione. She'd stood by Draco through all of it. She was supportive when he'd left Ron. She was supportive when he'd told her that he and Harry were dating. And she'd attempted to kill Ron with rhetoric and glares after his unscrupulous tricks. And now she was skirmishing with Harry. He hated to cause problems between Hermione and her oldest friends and family and he briefly wondered what exactly he'd ever done to deserve a friend such as her. He'd never be able to repay her for her consideration, compassion, and loyalty.

"Ice cream." Hermione said suddenly causing Draco to blink.

"Care to clarify?"

"We should go out for ice cream. That will cheer us up." Hermione grinned.

"I thought that only worked on children."

"Rubbish. Everyone loves ice cream. It makes everyone smile. We'll go to Diagon Alley."

"Why? There's a parlor just around the corner."

"Yes but we always shop and dine with muggles." Hermione laughed.

"You want to go into Flourish and Botts? Don't you?" Draco mock glared at her.

"They're open until nine." Hermione said and bit her lip.

"I give…let's go."

An hour later, after devouring the most ridiculously decadent ice cream sundae known to humanity, Draco and Hermione made their way into the bookstore. Draco trailed after her for a while before breaking away and heading to the potions section. He briefly remembered a text recommended by a fellow healer. He supposed now was as good a time as any to begin a new research project. Considering his social life consisted only of Hermione and Indian food, he decided that he could use something to occupy his time.

Upon finding the text, he made his way to the counter to pay before searching for Hermione. People were clustered and he wasn't even sure where the line was so he floated around, fishing for an opening in the crowd.

It eventually thinned and Draco was sure that he could jump the non-existent line and pay without anybody noticing. They were all too busy chatting.

"Who's next?" The witch at the counter yelled out in a bored tone.

"I am." Draco said and at the same time he heard Harry's voice say, "Here. I am" Surely he was hearing things. Imagining things. He stepped around a tall bulky wizard and saw Harry approaching the counter.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing Draco.

"Harry." Draco greeted him and prayed that Harry wouldn't completely ignore him. He felt like he was going to implode from tension and nervousness.

"Hi Draco." Harry said politely as he ran his free hand through his hair quickly before slapping it to his side once more. In his other hand, he held two books.

"Go ahead." Harry offered, nodding toward the counter where the cashier was staring at them impatiently.

"No. I think you were here first. Please." Draco countered in his best courteous voice. Harry looked as good as a seven course meal to a starvation victim. Draco wanted to touch him. He wanted so feverishly for Harry to take him in his arms and hold him. But that wasn't going to happen and the thought depressed Draco even more.

"Fine." Harry took care of his purchases and waited for Draco to do the same. Draco tried not to get his hopes up but didn't that mean that Harry wanted to talk to him? Maybe they could take a walk. Draco began planning as he collected his change. They moved slightly away from the counter.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How are you?" Draco asked gingerly. He really did not know if that was a fair question to ask. But he wanted Harry to say that he was miserable. That he missed Draco. At the very least, he wanted Harry to let him explain the alleged cheating situation.

"I'm fine. How are you and Ron?" Harry asked in an artic voice. _So much for polite pleasantries_.

"Draco, where'd you disappear to?" Hermione's voice carried as she strolled toward them from one of the aisles. "Look at what I-" Hermione trailed off as she spotted Harry.

"Hey." She said with a small smile.

"Hey Hermione."

"It's odd to see you in here." Draco commented, trying to ignore the hatefulness that Harry exuded before Hermione arrived. He needed to keep Harry talking, to make him feel at ease so that he could make his move. They really needed to talk.

"I used to have to drag you shopping." Hermione added with a laugh.

Harry smiled at her, "Research for a case. I need information about something I'm not really familiar with."

"Right, of course." Draco was the one to respond. "Harry, can we-" Draco began but Harry held up one hand and shook his head.

"I've got to be going." Harry said and nodded to them both. He left without a glance back and Draco thought he would collapse from disappointment. _What is wrong with me?_ In immediate hindsight, Draco realized that he should have just bluntly spoke of their situation. He should have just yelled out at Harry that he and Ron were not back together. That's the problem with hindsight. It's a bitch and it always bites you in the arse.

* * *

"I've not put away my breakables and Harry's obviously not here, so maybe its best if you don't come in." Draco said upon seeing Ron on his doorstep the next evening.

"I'm a complete wanker." Ron said as he brushed his way into Draco's living room.

"I really don't feel the need to argue with that." Draco snapped. "What do you want?"

"I just…I need to talk to you." Ron said gingerly. Draco was surprised that Ron was being so pleasant. He had not seen Ron one time recently that didn't involve clever insults, piercing glares or broken glass.

"About what exactly?" Draco inquired, his curiosity getting the better of him as he sat down in a chair adjacent to Ron's.

"About us…about you and Harry."

"There is no you and I anymore…and you personally saw to it that there is no Harry and I."

"And I'm sorry for that. What is that old saying? Um, two wrongs don't make a right or something like that."

Draco was surprised but pleased with Ron's apology. He softened significantly and smiled at Ron. "Yeah that's how it goes. And not one of the three of us has done a thing to be proud of. I'm still so sorry myself."

"I've gotten over it now. I was never in love with you, you know."

"I know."

"I was more hurt that Harry, once again, got what he wanted. I've always been so jealous of him." Draco was surprised to hear Ron and divulge his issues openly. Everyone knew how competitive and jealous Ron could get, especially when it concerned Harry, but as far he knew, Ron had never out right declared it.

"What made it worse, is that it was mine to begin with." Ron took a deep breath before continuing. "At least I thought it was…you never really were with me though, were you? You were waiting on Harry. I think that there was always three people in our relationship, Draco. Even from that first night."

"Yes, I suppose that's true."

"Honestly, I didn't have the right to get as upset as I did." Ron stated quietly and Draco arched an eyebrow, urging him to continue. "I went after you at Hermione's wedding knowing full well that Harry was in love with you for he'd told me. Hence, why I truly am a wanker."

Ron smiled at the expression on Draco's face.

"Don't look so stunned, Hermione's told me she spoke with you."

"Yeah, but she didn't…I didn't know that." Draco spoke in a rush. He wanted so badly for it to be true.

"Yeah…well, he told me that last time he came in. Before he moved back."

"For Teddy's birthday party?"

Ron nodded and continued, "He wanted to end our…agreement. I said no even though I didn't mean it, got angry once he was gone, and then…you know the rest."

Draco pursed his lips and shook his head. He really did not have a clue how to handle all the information Ron was throwing at him. He felt overwhelmed and a little frightened. What if he and Harry still couldn't reconcile, even with Ron's honesty? That thought, in particular, scared the shit out of him. He was so worried about his relationship, or current lack thereof, with Harry that Ron's blatant admittance that he'd basically used Draco against Harry wasn't even that important.

The silence seemed to last forever as they sat there, obviously lost in their own thoughts. Concurrently, Draco wanted to strangle Ron and hug him. He was thrilled that Ron wanted to mend the damage between the three of them. But he was feeling hurt because of all the worrying he'd done for Ron. He'd felt so bad for Ron at the beginning. When they'd broken up, he had thought of Ron as the victim when it simply wasn't true. There actually was no victim. Unless Harry could be construed that way. It was possible that he was the most honest of their lot. He never once pretended to be anyone other than himself and had so obviously made his intentions clear to Ron. Ron had to have known from the moment Harry set foot on English soil what he planned to do. Ron's anger at their close friendship was justifiable, at least partially. He was worried that Draco would fall for Harry. Actually, Ron probably knew all along that Draco fancied Harry.

"I've been seeing Mark this past week." Ron said casually, picking invisible lint off of his trousers. Mark, Ron's first boyfriend. Mark, the ministry training instructor. Mark who broke up with Ron because of their fifteen year age difference and left Ron heartbroken.

"Really?" Draco questioned and Ron nodded.

"How is that going?" Draco inquired, curiosity getting the better of him again. He really needed to learn to mind his own business.

"Good. Its really good, as long as he doesn't chuck me again." Ron frowned.

"I'm sure he won't. Maybe he's gotten over his issues."

"So he says." Ron chuckled and stretched out his legs, making himself more comfortable.

"So, hooking up with an old boyfriend has made you happy, ergo you don't have a need to ruin my life anymore. Or Harry's. Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

"Pretty much." Ron shrugged and Draco laughed at the absurdity of the situation. Draco could honestly say that he still stood by his earlier conviction. The three of them were worryingly idiots, confused and sometimes despicable, but still idiots.

"I hope that you can work things out with Harry. I've told him the truth about that day just before coming here."

Draco sighed audibly and felt himself tear up. He really didn't want to cry in front of Ron but he was so emotional in light of recent events.

"He and I are…better. We had to beat the shit out of each other first but we're alright." Ron continued.

"Again?" Draco sighed.

"It was just a little fight. Hermione was there as a mediator and she fixed us right up."

"Good."

"We always work it out eventually." Ron said seriously.

"Harry said something similar to that effect once." Draco mused.

"That's because it's true."

* * *

Draco wore the carpet down to its thread, pacing in his living room. Should he really go and see Harry? If Harry wouldn't take him back, then Draco didn't feel that he could withstand any rejection. It was too risky. He would wait a few days and see if Harry came to him. It was plausible that he would, considering that they had not technically ended their relationship. Even if he'd thought that Draco was unfaithful. That wasn't the point. He knew better now. Ron had spoken to him.

Draco internalized his dilemma and decided absolutely to wait on Harry to find him. He would come soon, Draco knew it. He had faith in Harry and in their love. Love that Harry had not expressed yet but love all the same.

His conviction only lasted ten minutes before he slipped into his shoes and sought his keys. He threw the door open in a rush to get to Harry's flat as quickly as possible and ran straight into another body. The wind was completely knocked out of him and he bowled over.

"What the hell are you doing? Charging around without looking?" Harry's amused voice rang through Draco's hallway.

Harry! Harry was here! Draco mentally screamed in joy as he attempted to catch his breath and forced himself upright.

"Well, I didn't expect anyone to be standing in the hallway." Draco justified his actions a bit breathlessly.

"Yeah, I gathered that." Harry shrugged and muttered under his breath but audible enough for Draco to hear.

"I thought I heard you rustling about but I didn't expect you to fly out the door like that."

"I was in a hurry."

"Oh." Harry frowned, disappointment etched on his perfectly featured face. "Have you got somewhere to go? I'll just leave then, yeah?" Harry began to turn away but Draco grabbed his arm.

"No, I was going somewhere but not anymore."

"Where?"

"Your flat obviously." Draco offered a small smile and received one in return.

"You heard me inside. When did you get here?" Harry's earlier words finally resonated with Draco.

"A few minutes ago."

"Why didn't you knock?"

"Honestly, I've been trying to make up my mind."

"About what?" Draco silently prayed that the next words out of Harry's mouth were not something about not knowing whether or not he wanted to talk to Draco. He wouldn't be able to bare that.

"I didn't know if you'd want to see me." Harry admitted, his mouth fixed once again in a deep frown. He ran a hand through his hair, a gesture which Draco had long ago recognized as discomfort or slight nervousness. He normally found it adorable but he couldn't quite concentrate on that thought. He, himself, was too uneasy about what Harry would say next.

"Why wouldn't I?" Draco asked, genuinely concerned and perplexed. Of course he wanted to talk to Harry. To see Harry. Draco was the one who'd been trying fruitlessly to contact Harry for two weeks.

"I was a bit of an ass the last time I was here." Harry sighed and took Draco's elbow, steering them inside the flat.

"You had good reason, I suppose. Or at least you thought you had good reason." Draco mused.

"Right."

"So, you believe Ron?"

"Of course. It really shouldn't have been so surprising, considering it was Ron." Harry commented.

"He made a mistake, a few mistakes, but so have I. God, have I made mistakes." Draco said alluding to his relationship with Ron.

"Was I a mistake?" Harry asked. His voice was untailored but his body language and expression were anything but.

"No. You're so far away that you could be on a different continent. My mistake was waiting three years before doing something about my feelings for you."

"I should have let you explain."

"You should have." Draco agreed.

"I'm sorry."

"Why didn't you?"

"I was angry and hurt. As soon as we got together, my greatest fear became losing you." Harry leaned against the wall and crossed his arms over his chest. "I waited so long and then had to work so hard," he paused to chuckle before continuing, "I think that…"

"What?" Draco prodded.

"I think that you should give me another chance. I'm still holding on to the possibility of a you and I…and I always will." Harry said demurely.

Draco felt like his chest was going to explode in happiness. Harry was here and wanted to get back together. The ache in his heart ceased and butterflies began dancing in his stomach once more.

"I've really missed you." Draco sighed.

"I've missed you too. You have no idea how much."

"I have a pretty good idea. I love you. I'm in love with you." Draco blurted out. If this wasn't the right time, then he didn't know when it could possibly come.

Harry's smile was as warm and bright as the sun and Draco reveled in it for a few seconds before realizing that Harry had not responded. _Holy shit!_ He'd been so sure Ron was telling the truth and he'd thought it was there himself the last time they were together. Surely Harry had to love him.

He frantically searched his brain for a way to back out of what he'd just said but without a time turner, he was screwed.

He watched as Harry unfolded his arms and stalked forward. He took Draco into his arms instantly, pressing his forehead against Draco's, and whispered. "I love you too. So much."

Draco sensed his tension fade and his knees buckled from relief. Harry loved him. It was over. All of the drama, the hurt feelings, and the wounded pride. It was all over.

* * *

Draco had never felt happier in his entire life. Six months had passed since he and Harry patched up their relationship. And they'd just decided the night before to move in together. They were destined to be together, Draco was sure of it.

"What'd Harry say he wanted?" Hermione inquired beside him. They were currently at a ministry gala and Draco felt like he was in his element. He'd never realized how much he missed swanky parties while being stuck as an over-worked healer. Gatherings at St. Mungo's were never this extravagant.

"White." Draco responded and Hermione handed him the appropriate glass.

"Is Ginny going to be here? Harry mentioned that she might." Draco asked Hermione as they gathered the rest of their drinks at the lavishly decorated bar.

"Yeah, probably. I thinks she's coming as Percy's date."

"So she breaks up with Dean and is forced to date her brother. That's just gross."

"Very funny." Hermione rolled her eyes and followed Draco back to their table. Draco was still laughing at his own statement when they resumed their seats.

"What so funny?" Harry and Ron inquired in chorus.

"Hermione and I were just discussing incestuous relationships." Draco chuckled.

"Shut up…we were not." Hermione laughed despite herself and whispered something into Charlie's ear wherein he began to laugh.

"Hello Harry…and Home wrecker" Ginny greeted Harry and Draco as she and Percy took their seats across the table.

"Ah, the old bitchy maid has decided to grace us with her presence." Draco retorted, earning a slap on the head from Harry.

"You know Gin, you don't even have that right. I was part of the home. Your precious Harry here, is the wrecker." Draco continued and dodged another playful slap from Harry.

"He has a point." Charlie piped in, earning a shake of the head from Hermione.

"Thank you." Draco beamed.

"Draco, you're right. So, actually, you're just a-"

"Can't you two stop the bickering and insults for one evening?" Ron requested.

"No." Ginny and Draco both snapped without real meaning. Draco smiled at her and she winked.

"Don't worry about it Ron." Mark said laughingly. "I'm assuming a couple of those are for us, Draco?" he added, motioning toward the four glasses of wine in front of Draco.

"Yeah, of course." Draco said, leaning to the side and handing Mark his and Ron's glasses before sliding one in front of Harry.

Mark had integrated himself back into Ron's group of friends and family like he was meant to be there. Everyone was incredibly fond of him. Nobody more so than Draco. He was kind, compassionate and wild about Ron. A characteristic that Draco and Harry alike treasured above all others.

"Thanks." Harry said and kissed his cheek delicately.

Draco felt a shiver run down his spine and the feathery touch of Harry's lips. Harry, of course, noticed and smirked before laying one hand on Draco's thigh and slowly inched it closer to Draco's inflating erection before taking it away completely.

"You'll pay for this later." Draco mumbled under his breath.

Harry leaned in close to his ear and whispered, "I'm counting on it."


End file.
